


FATHERHOOD?

by sephypoo



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephypoo/pseuds/sephypoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raising his twins in Midgar alone Cloud has successes as well as failures. From grade school to graduation a lot will change because the past won't stay in the past. Ghosts and bad parenting, you have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Going Back to Midgar

Sora and Roxas Strife were the sweethearts of the elementary school where they attended third grade. Being 8 years old was great when you were a set of twins who were smart and cute. They were the darlings and were often chosen to represent the school in statewide functions. They were very photogenic and their mom allowed them to model as long as it didn't interfere with their education. They wanted to be doctors and even though they were only 8 their parents Cloud and Tifa Strife were adamant about nothing interfering with their goals. Their mother said no to lots of things: sports- other than swimming, sweets- except on holidays, soda & junk food, going to sleepovers, bicycles, roller skates, amusement park rides, and a million other things that made childhood fun.

At school they were the picture of excellence and at home they adhered to a schedule that included chores, homework, practice- piano and violin, and bedtime routine. Tuesdays and Thursdays they had a two-hour window for 'free play'. Cloud was always happy to see his boys get a break and secretly wished that Tifa wasn't quite so strict. He would sneak the boys cookies sometimes after bedtime and they always kept it secret. Tifa had quit her job with the state social services department when the twins started second grade. The years before had been a little more relaxed for everyone. When she wasn’t working she could be quite the tyrant. The stress was beginning to take a toll on their marriage but they never fought in front of the children.

 

When they were born, Tifa went through terrible post-partum depression and her doctor insisted that going back to work as soon as possible would help her with her guilt for not wanting to deal with her newborns. In the meantime Cloud was handling the twins alone. She had even started sleeping in another room so that their cries didn't disturb her rest. Her doctor assured Cloud also that this would pass. Some of it passed, some didn't. When the twins were a year old she had missed their party and the fallout from that led the Strifes to marriage counseling. The counselor vilified Cloud by saying he was insensitive to her condition.

When the boys were 4 she found out she was pregnant again and had an abortion without consulting her husband. That was the last straw for Cloud who saw that as the ultimate betrayal. They still had separate bedrooms so even cheating he could forgive. But he would never forgive her for that. She refused to leave and there was no way he was going to leave his boys in the care of such a monster. They decided that coexisting under the same roof would be necessary for the good of the children. Cloud personally thought if she had so many issues with his boys she should fuck off...and he told her just that.

"I don't get it Tifa! You haven't wanted to be a mother since day one. Why now are you refusing to go and have the life you feel like we’ve deprived you of for the last 4 years?!"

"Do you realize what that would say about me as a social worker? If I walked out on my own kids! I'm not going anywhere!" 

And that was that. Outwardly they were the ideal family. Cloud was retired from the military and owned his own business. Their friends had begun to notice the distance between them and hesitated to invite them to couples functions. Tifa was apprehensive about telling anyone about their problems, even her sister Yuna but she eventually needed someone to confide in.

"He is such an asshole. He defies me at every turn with the boys and it pisses me off so bad I could just kill him!"

"Sweetie, have you considered divorce?" Yuna asked with genuine concern.

"He refuses to leave...and I mean I can't leave the boys... What would people say, Yuna?"  
Yuna flinched but said nothing. She was there to support her sister.

Cloud wasn't close to any of their couples friends, not like he was with his old military buddies. He talked to Vincent frequently via text and the occasional video chat where they would talk and have a drink. It was as close as they got to hanging out since Cloud lived in Nibelheim and Vincent lived in Midgar. After the rebuilding, Tifa insisted on moving back to Nibelheim to start their family. 

"I could choke the life right out if her I swear to fuckin God Vince. Nothing pisses me off more than for her to come through the door and start on the boys. They're 4 for Christ's sake! Why the fuck does she keep them on such a schedule?"

"Cloud, I donno what to tell you besides don't kill her...but if you do you know I got your back man. When Yuffie gets on my nerves, I just tell her what's on my mind...as calmly as I can. Of course when she goes to cursing in Wutainese the shit hits the fan." 

Cloud laughed. Vincent could always get him to laugh. Once he had been wounded in battle and Vincent came to visit him in the hospital and before he was chased out by the nurses, Cloud had to be rushed back into surgery because he had laughed so hard he had ripped some stitches. Good times.

They managed to not kill one another for three more years. Cloud would pick the boys up from school and take them to do things like get ice cream, pizza, the zoo…fun stuff. They never told Tifa but they wouldn’t lie if she had bothered to ask but she never did. As soon as he came through the door the boys they were sent to bathe and she would hiss insults and accusations at Cloud. He didn’t care anymore. He was going to have fun with his boys whether or not she wanted to be involved.  
When the boys were 7 Tifa decided to take time off from work. Cloud had learned to work around her schedule and now there was no schedule except the drills she put the kids through at home. They made it a year. 

"I can't take it anymore Tifa. I want a divorce. I've already filed. I also filed for custody of the boys so if you wanna fight me on that, knock yourself out. I'm done watching you rob Sora and Roxas of their childhood and the only thing I regret is not doing this years ago."

"You bastard! You can't raise those kids by yourself!" Tifa fumed.

"Sure I can baby, I've had 8 years of practice." Cloud retorted and dodged a flying coffee cup. 

 

Later that night he called Vincent. "I told her. She was pissed."

"I figured that, but how do you feel?" Vincent smirked into the webcam.

"Fuckin awesome!" Cloud grinned. "I can't wait to tell the boys we're leaving. They're gonna be psyched and I know they're gonna love having another set of twins to play with." 

"Yeah I'm excited to tell Vani and Ven. They'll love ‘em. So how soon do you think you'll be moving?" Vincent smiled.

"Well I've filed all the paperwork already and I can commute for the court dates. I still have the big apartment so I guess I'll see what the boys think. They may wanna finish the school year here. If that's the case we can rent a place here for a few months and then move."

"Sounds like a plan...hey, can I tell Yuffie?" Vincent asked not wanting to make things any tougher. 

"Yeah tell her man, she's family." Cloud said as he waited.

Yuffie had walked by and Vincent stopped her and told her in a quiet tone. Cloud assumed the boys were nearby. Suddenly Yuffie squealed "Woooo! It's about time..." Then she started to sing in her native language and dance. Cloud saw her grab their boys and drag them into the dance as well. That's how a mom should act with her kids, Cloud thought. 

He checked on his boys before going to bed. It was Friday night and he was going to talk with them as soon as possible. He hoped they took it well. Neither of them was particularly close to Tifa so he didn't have that hurdle. She never bonded with them as babies and was more like an overbearing nanny…not even that since he took care of all their needs. He went to his bedroom and grabbed his pillow and blanket and went back to lie on the floor between their beds. When he woke up Saturday morning both boys were in the floor with him and Tifa had left a note saying she gone to stay with her sister until he got a place.

 

Sora and Roxas sat eating breakfast while Cloud finished dishes. They were holding hands while they ate like they did at home when Tifa wasn't there. She didn't like their hand holding and snuggling; she said it was unnatural. Cloud thought it was sweet. He sat down across from them and spoke softly. "Guys, I need to talk to you about me and Mom." They boys looked at him with big eyes waiting.

"Mom and I are getting a divorce."

Immediately Sora started to cry and Roxas turned to comfort his twin and shot Cloud a desperate look.

"I don't want you to leave Daddy!" Sora wailed.

Cloud rushed around the table to hug his sons. "I'm not going anywhere guys. It's gonna be ok Sor. You guys are gonna live with me, ok?"

Sora peeped from Roxas' arms and whispered, "Promise?"

Cloud said, "I'm doing everything I can to make sure that you guys stay with me." Roxas petted Sora as Cloud hugged them both close. "Mom has gone to stay with Aunt Yuna for a while...and I told her that I wanted you guys to live with me."

"What she say?" Roxas asked.

"She didn't say much, and nothing you guys need to worry about ok? Now, I have some more news and I hope you guys think its good news."

Sora sat up and asked, "Are we getting a new Mom?"

"No Sora" Cloud chuckled.  
"Are we getting a new Dad?" Roxas asked.

"N-no, why would you ask that?" Cloud sputtered. 

"Cause we heard Mom tell Aunt Yuna you were bein an asshole cause you needed a man." Roxas answered bluntly.

Cloud slapped his hand to his forehead. "Jeeezus..."

"An she also said that you shoulda stayed in the army so you coulda had all the dick you wanted." Sora added.

"Unbelievable... Ok guys first off, don't say asshole and dick. Those words are curses and you two know it. Second, your mom shouldn't have said those things...especially in front of you guys."

Roxas released Sora and turned to Cloud. "Me and Sora hid and listened. We thought she was gonna make you leave...we were gonna sneak and go with you. We already made sure we could fit in your big duffel."

Cloud was shocked and hurt that his boys had been dealing with this because of Tifa's mouth. She knew that he was bi-sexual but she also knew that he was totally committed to their family.

 

"Ok guys here's my plan..." They propped their elbows on the table and looked at him the way troopers looked at their CO Cloud thought and smiled. "I have an apartment in Midgar that I lived in a long time ago. It's big enough for the three of us to each have our own room, or you two can share if you want."

Their eyes were huge and expressions hopeful. "Can we have the same bed like we used to Daddy?" Sora asked.

"I guess if you want." Cloud agreed.

"Can we quit piano and violin?" Roxas asked.

"If you want, I mean you've been doing the lessons for a few years now. We'll be moving so we'll need to find different instructors and then we’ll decide if you want to continue."

They smiled and then as the smiles faded Roxas asked, "What if Mom finds out..."  
"We'll make sure she finds out...I'll tell her myself. There's no reason for you boys to be afraid of her finding out about anything. We’ll be living in our own place. She has no say in what we do at our place! I'm the boss!" 

The boys were laughing at Cloud as he stood to make his speech. He loved making them laugh.  
"You'll be king of the castle right Dad?" Sora asked giggling.

"If I were the king of the forrreeeessst..." Cloud sang and the kids squealed.

 

Moving day had finally arrived and the truck was loaded. Cloud had made all the necessary arrangements to run his business from Midgar and done all the transfer paperwork at the boys’ school. He watched Sora and Roxas hold hands and whisper to each other. They were both smiling and looked excited. “Time to go guys!”

The twins cane running and crawled into the backseat of the truck and buckled up. “Ready Daddy!”

“Wow that was fast. Ok then, I got you guys something for our first road trip.” Cloud gave them each a handheld game with a zippered bag of various games. 

They looked at him as they slowly and reverently took the games and said “Thank you” They had never been allowed anything but educational pc games and never ever had a gaming console. The ride was long but filled with stops at fun places to eat and they even did some sight-seeing. Cloud was happier than he had been in years and the boys seemed to be too. He told them about his friend Vincent, his wife Yuffie and their twin boys Ventus and Vanitas. “They’re a year older than you guys, but I’m sure you’ll get along great. You’ll all be going to the same school.” 

“What do their uniforms look like?” Roxas asked.

“They don’t wear uniforms Roxy. There’s a dress code, but there are no uniforms.” 

Roxas and Sora looked at each other, minds blown. “Can I wear my X-Men shirt to school?!” Sora blurted.

“Yes!” Cloud laughed.

When they arrived in Midgar the boys watched the tall buildings and were amazed that this big city was their new home. They drove into the parking garage for the building they would be living in and they squeaked. “It’s dark!”

 

They loved the elevator and asked a million questions about the city and if Cloud like the big buildings and why did Cloud move to Nibelheim and why didn’t Mom like the city. On his floor the doors opened to a hallway with one door that had vases and flowers on either side of it. Cloud sneered, “Looks like walking into a funeral parlor…yuck. Those flowers have to go…right guys?” 

They nodded and proceeded to sneer at the flowers. Cloud laughed and unlocked the door. Everything was still covered in white sheets of cloth and the boys looked up at Cloud as if to ask permission. He nodded and they bolted to begin exploring their new home. He listened to their squeals and chatter as he began to uncover his past. The sofa that he should have gotten rid of long ago still looked inviting and the smell of the leather puffed out when he dropped the sheeting to the floor. He closed his eyes as he remembered the friends who had once sat there years ago. He remembered when he had sat there as a guest when this apartment belonged to someone else…someone long dead.

Moving about uncovering the rest of his furniture something caught his eye. He hadn’t been in this apartment for almost ten years so it was possible that he didn’t remember every piece of furniture. He tried to remember if Tifa had bought something for that corner, a tree maybe… He approached it and reached out. Right before he touched it, the sheeting fell to the floor in a heap. He stared dumbfounded then slowly picked it up to drag it to the pile with the others. He looked back at the corner and shook his head. 

Roxas and Sora ran into the room and stopped as if they had seen a ghost. The color drained from their faces and Cloud was about to panic just from looking at them. “What’s wrong guys?”

“What’s that Daddy?” Roxas asked pointing over the fireplace.

Cloud turned to look but didn’t need to. “That’s a sword that belonged to a famous general, years ago. It was given to me by Rufus ShinRa himself.”

Sora hissed and wrinkled his nose. “Did it kill a bunch of people?”

“I bet it was General Sephiroth’s sword.” Roxas said with a look of awe.

“Was not! I bet General Sephiroth was buried with his sword!” Sora countered.

“Nu-uh. I read that Masamune was immortal. That means the soul of the sword can never die.”

“Really?” Sora looked at his brother as if he was reading from a holy scroll. Cloud had been forgotten momentarily while they discussed the infamous sword. Listening to them, Cloud was speechless. He felt for the edge of the sofa in case he collapsed.

“Yep and you know that ShinRa would give Masamune to someone important. And Daddy is very important! Ain’t that right daddy?” Roxas said as he turned to Cloud who was still standing with his mouth open. 

“Come here guys.” He sat on the sofa and patted his knees. The boys came and perched waiting for their story. 

“A long time ago General Sephiroth was my Commanding Officer and was also my good friend. He did some things that he shouldn’t have and well…I was the person who had to stop him.”

“Is that when he burned Nibelheim Daddy?” Roxas asked. What the fuck had this kid been doing, studying. Ugh Cloud thought.

“Yes, Rox.”

“So you killed him Daddy?” asked Sora.

“Yes, Sor.”

“Is that why Mr. ShinRa gave you Masamune?” Roxas questioned.

“Well… I like to think he gave it to me because Sephiroth was my friend and would have wanted me to have it.”

“Him…” Roxas said quietly.

“What baby?” Cloud looked at his face.

“Masamune is a him not an it.” Roxas said flatly.

Cloud could feel the hairs on the back of neck standing up as chills ran down his arms. Focused on Roxas, he didn’t notice Sora staring at the corner of the room where the mystery sheet had been hanging earlier when Cloud was alone and he was smiling. “That’s right Roxas, that’s what Sephiroth used to say. Did you read that somewhere too?” Cloud asked beginning to re think living here with his kids.

Roxas looked at Cloud grinning, “Nope. I just thought it.”

“Cool, ok guys let’s see which rooms you want!” 

Sora looked away from the corner to Cloud and took Roxas’ hand as they scrambled toward the other rooms. Cloud followed, fighting the urge to look over his shoulder. The boys chose separate rooms but said they would probably sleep together and just switch from room to room…if that was ok. Cloud agreed that it was fine and they began to discuss decorating. When they had unpacked their things and ordered take out for dinner, Cloud left them to play while he went into his old bedroom…Sephiroth’s old bedroom. He remembered how Tifa had hated this room and insisted that he buy a new bed. He had done as she asked and slept just as well. Taking linens out and making the bed, he thought of Sora and Roxas and how much he loved them. He hoped that neither of them aspired to follow in his footsteps with a military career. Siting on the freshly made bed, he texted Vincent. 

Cloud: We’re here and settled.  
Vincent: great! Can’t wait for the kids to meet  
Cloud: me too- they’re taking this really well  
Vincent: they’re with you-they’ll be fine  
Cloud: ty  
Vincent: yw  
Cloud: tmrw then?  
Vincent: sure- see you then


	2. MINE

FATHERHOOD

2

 

Sora and Roxas were excited to meet another set of twins, especially if their dad was cool enough to be friends with their own dad. The meeting between the Strife twins and the Valentine twins went exceptionally well. Vincent had called ahead to let Cloud know that he had a spare. One of the kids from school who spent a ridiculous amount of time at the Valentine home was in tow. His name was Riku and he was an orphan who had stolen Vincent's heart. He and Yuffie had only just started discussing adoption so he hadn't mentioned that to Cloud yet. They agreed to meet at a playland in the city so the kids could get away from the adults to set about their friend-making and bonding.

As soon as Vincent and Yuffie walked in with their brood, Cloud put his hands to his face. He wanted to cry but he couldn't bitch out in front of all these little boys he thought. He was Cloud fuckin Strife. They all hugged and introductions were made. Cloud presented Sora and Roxas as Vincent ushered his three around. As soon as cloud saw the orphan he knew exactly why he had stolen Vincent's heart. Silver hair in a little ponytail and green eyes more like the ocean than the jades of his nightmares and dreams peeked from behind the gunman.

He stared at Cloud like he was afraid. Vincent nudged him forward so he would be standing beside Ventus and Vanitas instead of behind him. After the initial name swapping they went to play. Cloud noticed that at 9 years old, Ventus and Vanitas weren't much taller than Roxas and Sora, but Riku was taller than all of them. Cloud looked at Vincent after the boys went to play and said, "Wow."

Vincent nodded, "I know right. He befriended the boys at school and they invited him over and when the kid walked in I almost pissed myself."

Cloud chuckled, "I bet! I almost pissed myself just now."

"Vince and I have talked about adopting him." Yuffie added.

"Guys that would be wonderful." Cloud said, his heart touched. "He's so tall. Is he the same age as Ven and Vani?"

"No he's actually a year older, so he's 10. He was found in the slums when he was 8 by one of the Turks and reported because of his features. He had never been to school and was stealing to survive. He's moved through school so fast Cloud. It's amazing. He loves to read and is always asking questions. Such a smart kid."

They both fell silent thinking about Sephiroth. "You would think ShinRa would've put him through the ringer with tests to find out if he's...you know." Cloud said as he watched the kids play.

"From what we understand they took blood and tissue samples but we never heard anything about the results," Yuffie said, "and he told me last week that he had to go to the doctor there if he got sick... He doesn't like it."

"Of course not." Vincent said. "That place is scary for grown folks."

Yuffie shook her head. "I think we should Vince."

"Yeah?" Vincent looked pleased.

"Yes!" Yuffie squealed. "Let's do the paperwork so I can plan a party!" They hugged each other and Cloud felt the tears burning his eyes.

 

When they were back home after the play date and plans were made for a sleep over at Cloud's for the following weekend, he sat with the boys chatting over ice cream. "So you guys really hit it off huh?"

"Riku's my favorite but I like them all." Sora said.

"I like them all too" Roxas added.

"Riku said that he wished Vincent and Yuffie were his parents. He said they were the best people ever and they tell him they love him all the time just like he always wanted." Sora said happily.

Roxas yawned and they were soon off to bed. Cloud decided he would sleep on the couch until the kids got used to the new place. Sure enough at 3:00 a.m. Sora came through rubbing his eyes looking for Daddy.

 

The twins settled into school well and were ahead of the curriculum so they didn't have any problems with the work. Cloud spent the week shopping for the apartment and the kids. Sleepover Saturday arrived and the kids were wild. Cloud was prepared for it though. He had bought TV's and games for their rooms and lots of snacks and ordered pizza. When Vincent dropped them off he stayed for a short visit.

Vanitas and Ventus looked around briefly and moved on. Riku looked around shyly until he saw Masamune. His eyes lit up and he looked at Vincent grinning then asked quietly, "Is that Masamune?"

Vincent looked at Cloud. "Yes. Yes it is." Cloud said to Riku.

Riku took a deep breath and sighed, then trailed off to find the other boys. Cloud and Vincent looked at one another. "You gonna be ok with this?" Vincent asked as he clapped Cloud on the back.

"Yeah, he's just a kid. I got this."

 

Later that night Cloud began to toss and turn in his bed. He opened his eyes and almost jumped out of his skin. Riku was standing by his bed staring at him. "Holy Fuck!!" Cloud yelped.

Riku didn't budge. Cloud sat up and touched his arm. "Riku...are you ok?"

Riku shivered then rubbed his eyes and looked around then back at Cloud. "I woke up and forgot where I was."

"Aww. It's ok. You're at Sora and Roxas' home with Ven and Vani remember." Riku nodded. "Ok come on and I'll tuck you back in." Cloud said getting out of bed.

"Cloud..." Riku said, not asking, just saying his name.

"Yes, I'm Cloud."

Riku nodded then said quietly, "I'm sorry."

"You don't have any reason to be sorry. I still wake up disoriented and I'm a grown up." Riku smiled and reached for Cloud's hand. Cloud took the thin hand in his and led him back to bed. The next sleep over would be at Vincent and Yuffie's.

 

The kids stayed close and over the summer Cloud's divorce and custody suit went through. Not surprisingly Tifa only requested visitation on holidays. Riku's adoption was pushed through because of his age and he was officially a Valentine. Cloud made his peace with his apartment mostly, and life moved forward. Riku advanced in school to his proper grade and soon they were all in middle school at 12,13, and 14. They were all close but Riku seemed to favor Sora and Cloud had started to notice what seemed to be a crush forming on Sora's part. Riku had always doted on him so he couldn't really see any difference on his part. He mentioned it to Vincent and Yuffie and they told him that Riku had told them a couple years earlier that he thought he was gay, so they reassured him that whoever he was attracted to, boys or girls or both, was fine.

No more was said about it but now he was 14 and things were changing. He would be going to the high school next year and leaving the others behind. The sleepovers had continued over the years and everything went as usual, even Cloud's 3:00 a.m. visit from Riku. Every time he stayed over he woke at 3:00 a.m. to find Riku standing over him or standing in the corner of the living room facing the wall. It was the stuff of horror movies, but it never escalated. It was always just wake him and walk him back to bed.

 

The older he got the more awkward it became. Now at 16 he was as tall as Cloud, muscular, and his voice had deepened. It was just creepy now. Cloud woke at 3 and looked up at Riku, hair askew and hanging in his face, wearing only pajama pants. His hands hung limply at his sides and he was staring right at Cloud's face. "Riku."

Cloud sat up like a hundred times before and touched his arm. Riku's head jerked to the side and he hummed. That was new. Cloud got out of bed and tried again. His eyes hadn't followed Cloud as he moved off the bed so he was simply staring at the pillow. "Wake up Riku."

Cloud put his arm across his shoulders to try and wake him without startling him. This time Riku looked up at Cloud, then crawled into the bed all the way across and lay down on the never-used pillow. "Riku, wait you can't..." Cloud started.

"Mmy sside..." Riku mumbled as he covered himself and closed his eyes.

Cloud slapped his hand to his forehead. He wasn’t even going to acknowledge that he was on Sephiroth’s side of the bed that used to sit in the same spot. He quietly took his pillow to the sofa where he slept until morning.

 

That summer Cloud had to sit down with Sora. He knew what it was like to be that age and have a crush. "Sor I need to ask you something...about your feelings for Riku."

Sora stared at Cloud over his bowl of chocolate cereal, spoon suspended halfway to his mouth. "Riku?" He squeaked.

Cloud nodded and Sora abandoned his cereal briefly as he thought. Then digging back in he said, "I like him a lot...like more than a friend...(munch, munch) and I like touching him...a lot...(munch, munch) and I wanna kiss him...yeah...(munch, munch) so I think that means I'm gay or maybe bi because that chick at school, Serah...she lets me touch her boobs and I like that too (munch, munch).”

Cloud was holding his coffee and staring at Sora. He was processing and trying to decide what to do. Should he make sleeping arrangement rules for sleepovers? Should he tell Vincent and Yuffie? First he needed to talk to Sora a little more and what the fuck was this about boob touching at school.

Sora continued. "I like to play with Riku's hair (munch, slurp) he likes it. I think he likes me too cause sometimes when we wrestle he gets a ..."

"Woah! That's good you can stop right there. I get the idea." Cloud said with his hand up.

Sora smiled as he drank the milk from his cereal bowl. Cloud rubbed his face. "Have you told Riku how you feel?"

"Don't have to. He knows."

"Ok...then I guess there needs to be some rule changes about you guys sharing a bed at sleepovers ok."

Sora looked devastated. "Dad...I'm not gonna jump him I swear. He would never...we would never...I mean you're sleeping right across the hall jeez."

Cloud nodded. "I trust you son, and I trust Riku but..."

"Why can't I sleep with him then?" Sora asked sadly.

"Ugh...tell me about this girl and her boobs."

"Serah is in Riku's grade. She lets everyone touch em, not just me. I would never ever date a girl like that but seriously Dad, would you pass up some free feels?" Sora asked seriously.

"At 14...I guess not." Cloud admitted.

"So can I sleep with Riku?" Sora smiled slyly.

"Don't say it like that for God’s sake." Cloud said as he walked out of the kitchen and left Sora to giggle.

 

"Roxas" cloud addressed the quieter of his twins.

"S'up Dad?" Roxas put down his game to give cloud his attention.

"Just trying to figure your brother out." Cloud said as he sat down and put his arm around Roxas.

"Good luck with that." Roxas smiled.

"How are you Roxas? How is adolescence treating you?" Cloud asked knowing that Roxas was usually the more reserved one.

Sensing Cloud's comfort and trust and clearly seeking to wreck it he said bluntly, "I'm gay. I don't like boobs like Sora does, I'm a big ole flamer Dad. And the last time we went swimming at Vincent and Yuffie's I wouldn't come outta the pool cause I had a stiffy. And I've kissed a boy...and yeah, I liked it. And it was someone you know." At this point cloud had both his hands over his face. "And I also felt up a guy at school...not the same guy I kissed. Sora is holding out for Riku but I told him Riku's goin to high school in the fall and he'll be seeing other guys. Do you know he hasn't even kissed him yet?"

Cloud sat quietly to make sure he was done but Roxas continued. “So…adolescence is fun so far. I like kissing, especially Vani. He lets me put my…”

“Stop!” Cloud said “Just gimme a second ok Roxy.” Roxas grinned as Cloud wandered out of the room.

Cloud texted Vincent as he sat on the balcony smoking a cigarette.

Cloud: I need a break

Vincent: come over, bring the boys

Cloud: be there in 15 and thanks

Vincent: NP they can swim with our boys while we relax

Cloud looked at his phone and decided he would never relax again. He strolled inside to tell the boys to get ready. “Come on guys, we’re going to Vince and Yuffie’s!” He yelled as he went into his bedroom to change.

On the way, he looked at them whispering and giggling in the backseat. “Hey!” They looked up at him with huge eyes. “No kissing…and no grabbing of any body parts. Are we clear?” Cloud said and then smiled.

“Yeeesss Daaaad.” They harmonized and giggled.

 

As soon as they walked in Sora ran and jumped in Riku’s direction and Riku caught him laughing. He held him, feet dangling inches above the floor as Sora was whispering in his ear. Riku glanced up at Cloud as he listened to Sora and gave him a squeeze. Cloud checked to see that no hands were near his son’s ass and he followed Vincent in pursuit of alcohol.

Sora hissed into Riku’s ear. “I missed you and I told Dad that I like you and that I really wanna kiss you…and Rox said you will find someone else in high school but I said no you won’t.” Sora tousled Riku’s hair as he whispered. Riku glanced up at Cloud and soon he was leaving the room. The other boys had fled toward the pool and he could hear Yuffie laughing and playing with them.

Riku lowered Sora so that his feet touched the floor and whispered back, “Let’s get one thing settled right now.” Sora looked at him shocked. What had he said wrong he wondered but the Riku smiled and kissed him. His lips were soft and his hair tickled Sora’s neck. Sora knew that waiting on Riku wasn’t a mistake. Roxas was just a slut.

 

Outside in the pool Roxas was laying on a float on his belly and Vanitas was pulling him around while they talked. Roxas touched Vanitas’ nose and they laughed. Cloud and Vincent were watching as they did shots. Yuffie played with Ventus until he decided to relax on a float as well and she joined the men. “You see that? Our boys are sweet on each other yes?” Yuffie said as she downed a shot.

“Yes…” Cloud said.

“They’re not the only ones.” Vincent added and then looked around. “So where are they anyhow? I don’t think they came out yet. Go check on them Yuffie…if they’re in there kissing or something…I’m an old man and my heart can’t take it.”

Yuffie laughed and said, “OK oooold man.” She kissed Vincent and went inside to find Sora sitting on the sofa propped on his elbow. “What ya doin squirt? Where’s Riku?”

“He’s in the bathroom. I was waiting for him.” Sora said with a smile.

“Ok baby.” She said as she walked into the kitchen to get more drinks and ice but more so to kill time until Riku came out and they went to join the others. Soon she heard voices in the living room and it sounded like they were heading outside so she walked that way too.

 

Everyone was beat from swimming and Cloud and Vincent had gotten quite drunk and ended up in the pool themselves. Riku had fallen asleep on a float and they pushed him back and forth in the pool while the other boys got out to eat. Riku drifted toward Cloud and Cloud thought about his sleepwalking. “Hey Vince, does he still sleepwalk at home?”

Vincent looked at Yuffie and she shook her head no. “Not since he was little…well not since he started having sleepovers at your place.”

Cloud nodded. “He still does it at my place, I just assumed he still did it here. The last time he stayed he actually got into the bed.” Cloud chuckled. “I slept on the sofa. He’s a sweet kid Vince.”

“Yeah he’s a good boy. I don’t worry about him getting into stuff as much as I do Vanitas. He’s a handful.” Vincent confided.

As Cloud reached up to push Riku’s float back toward Vincent, Riku’s hand shot out and grabbed Cloud’s wrist. He was still snoring softly. Cloud used his other hand to wave Vincent over. Vincent looked at the grip he had on Cloud. “Wow…that’s uh…” Vincent stuttered. “Ya think maybe I should get him a shrink?”

“Might be a good idea.” Cloud said and then started trying to free himself from the grip of the floating teenager. “Riku…wake up and let me go.” Cloud said gently as he pried fingers free.

Riku opened his eyes that were immediately pinned on Cloud. “Sss mine.” Riku said almost in a whisper.

Cloud pulled harder and having heard the exchange Vincent immediately tried to calm Cloud down then he put a hand on Riku’s cheek and said, “Riku…wake up son.”

Riku’s eyes flicked to Vincent and his hand relaxed immediately releasing Cloud. “Dad?”

Vincent petted his hair. “Do you remember what happened just now? Were you dreaming?” he asked as his inner Turk surfaced.

“I was dreaming but now I don’t really know what about. Fire I think and I was tryin to save someone. I donno, it’s all sketchy.”

“I think maybe you need to see a doctor who specialized in sleep disorders baby. Cloud says you still sleepwalk at his place.” Vincent said as he smoothed Riku’s hair out of his eyes.

“Ok Dad, whatever you think.” Riku said and then the ever predictable next line, “Where’s Sora?”

“They’re all eating, why don’t you go join them?” Cloud said and smiled. Riku slid off the float and swam to the ladder.

As he climbed out Cloud looked at Vincent, “Wow he’s growing like a weed. Wonder how tall he’ll be?”

“No telling with no genetics to go on. Did I tell you ShinRa lost his samples and data?”

“No you didn’t wow.” Cloud said as he watched Riku eat like a horse.

“Yeah they lost everything and he refuses to go back. We support his decision. I think Sephiroth would have been better off if he could have gotten away too.” Vincent said as they made their way out of the pool.

“He talked about it from time to time, but always seemed resigned to his fate.” Cloud said watching his boys eat.

“Why don’t you guys just crash here tonight? These little fuckers are gonna do what they’re gonna do Cloud. I’m just glad that Vani and Riku are hooking up with decent kids yanno?”

Cloud laughed, “Thanks man. Sora is a mess and will say any fucking thing that pops into his head. But Roxas, now Roxas is the quiet one. He’s more like me. He’s the one I have to watch.” They laughed and kept drinking.


	3. A GROWING FAMILY

There was loud snoring from Vincent and Cloud and giggling and hissing from Yuffie and the kids. Yuffie eventually fell asleep watching movies with them so they made their way to bed. Ven staggered sleepily into his room and closed the door. Roxas grabbed Vanitas by the ass and he turned and pinned him to the wall. Riku and Sora walked past them without noticing because every chance they got they were groping each other. Vanitas pulled Roxas into his room and the door closed then locked. 

Riku and Sora crawled into bed together and snuggled. "Will you kiss me again Riku?" Sora said from where he was huddled against his chest. Riku pulled him up and kissed him gently at first, then harder making Sora gasp. Riku's hands were under his shirt so he shoved his under Riku's. Riku moaned and pressed against him. Sora didn't want him to move away after that so he wrapped a leg around Riku.  
Riku grunted and broke the kiss. "Sora..." He panted. "I can't, we can't ..."

Sora didn't back off at all and kissed Riku's neck as he spoke. "We don't hafta do anything Riku. I just wanna be close to you." 

Riku clamped his eyes shut and took a deep breath and sighed. "Okay... But Sora...I uh I'm..."

Sora reached down under the covers and shoved his hand down Riku's pajama pants. "I knooowww..." He hissed. "Just shut up and kissed me moooore."

Riku couldn't breathe. He rolled Sora into his back kissing him as he grasped the hand that was in his pants and squeezed. Sora didn't seem to mind as Riku showed him how much pressure he liked and what was not enough. His heart was pounding so hard he could've sworn he would choke on it. Sora wiggled under Riku who was shaking as he struggled to control himself while Sora touched him.

"God Soraaa, you're gonna make me come." Riku said.

Sora suddenly released Riku to pull both their pants down, "Like this..." He said as he pulled Riku's hips to his. As soon as they touched Riku was done struggling with self control. He grabbed both of them with his long fingers and Sora kissed him hard to muffle a moan as Riku stroked them together. Soon their movements became more hurried.

Riku had his forehead pressed into the pillow as he bit Sora on the shoulder. Sora squeaked when he thought he was actually going to bleed from the bite and Riku backed off and kissed the damaged skin. Riku tensed and rolled to his back pulling Sora on top of him. He didn’t hesitate to sit up on his knees and look down at Riku. “Sor…” Riku panted. “I’ve never…not even this…I mean nobody ever touched me before and…” 

Sora leaned down to kiss him and whisper, “You think too much Riku.” Riku nodded in agreement as Sora kissed a path down his chest and stomach. “Tell me if I do something you don’t like, ok?” Riku nodded again but never said a word.

 

Riku excelled in high school and soon made a new friend. As soon as he brought him home to meet both families at once, Vincent knew the whole dynamic of said families was about to change.

“Everyone this is Axel, Axel this is my dad Vincent, my mom Yuffie, brothers Ventus and Vanitas, Dad’s friend Cloud and his sons Sora and Roxas. Axel reached out a long skinny arm to shake Vincent’s hand.

“Mr. V” he said as he nodded.

Vincent shook his hand and tried to smile without snarling. This kid was a beanpole, dressed in black with crazy red hair and tattoos on his face. ON HIS FACE! Vincent thought.  
Sensing Chaos, Yuffie rushed over to intercede. “It’s nice to meet you Axel. Welcome to our home. Riku why don’t you boys get a snack?” 

“Thank you Mrs. V. It’s nice to meet you guys as well.” Axel said when she released his hands and Riku dragged him off to the kitchen glancing back over his shoulder and stumbling after his friend. 

Vincent and Cloud went to the liquor cabinet. “He has tattoos on his faaaace.” Cloud hissed.

“Maybe they’re not real…I mean he is only in high school. But then again, this is Midgar…” Vincent said as he downed a shot. “Oh god, my ulcers.”

“Don’t sweat it. What has Riku said about him?” Cloud whispered.

“Only that he lives at the orphanage and is worried about aging out and being homeless. You know Riku…” Vincent said as he downed another shot. Yuffie walked by calmly and took his shot glass away without even slowing down. Cloud giggled. 

Vincent snorted “What are you now, the liquor police?” She giggled and shooed the boys off upstairs to play video games or get up to whatever it was 15 and 16 year olds did.

“Wow your folks seem really great Riku. You’re lucky.” Axel said as they sat eating the sandwiches Riku made. 

Riku nodded, “They’re great…and my brothers. They’re awesome. They’ve always treated me like family. Vani was my first best friend in school and they adopted me about two years after I first met him. Cloud is a sweetheart. He lets me sleep over all the time. That’s awesome since I’m dating Sora.”

Axel looked surprised, “Oh that was your boyfriend! God I’m glad you said something before I got a chance to hit on him.” 

They laughed and Riku said, “Sora would shut you down. He’s been mine since we met it just took him a while to figure it out.” They both giggled.

“Ok so what’s the story on the brunette then? He’s just as hot as yours and if I dated him then we could match.”

Riku spluttered trying not to laugh his food out of his mouth. “That’s Sora! Roxas is the twink.”

Axel nodded, “I see. Roxxaaaasss. I like the way that sounds in my mouth.”

Riku started shaking his head, “He’s with my brother Vanitas, so he’s off limits too.”

“Well damn, what about…” 

“He’s straight.” Riku said as he started to clear their mess away. 

“Well hell what about Cloud?!” Axel snorted.

Riku roared. “No! Just no.”

“Well, fuck my life…just fuck it!” Axel said waving his arms in the air.

“C’mon let’s see what we can get into.” They went upstairs to invade everyone’s space. They all seemed to take to Axel right away. He was funny and loved to make them all laugh. He told them stories about living in the slums and reminded them of how lucky they were to have such cool parents. “All I remember is my gramma and when she died I went to live at the orphanage and come to school on top.”

When he said ‘come to school on top’ they all were reminded that there was a whole city beneath this one where people literally starved to death or were murdered. Not many kids ever made it out of the slums. The lucky few, like Riku that were picked up by the Turks were the only ones. Riku wondered if there was someone with Axel’s face that made them get him out but he didn’t mention it. 

“I gotta ask, and tell me if it’s none of my business, but are those tattoos real?” Roxas asked Axel. Riku smirked having already asked him at school. 

Axel touched his face and smiled, “Yeah they’re real Blondie.”

“How old were you when you got em?” Vanitas asked.

“12. Right after my gramma died, I didn’t have no way to eat, so I got mixed up in some gang stuff. They called me a clown and tattooed my face to show that I was in their gang. When I was brought here a doctor offered to remove em for free but I wanted to keep em. They remind me of where I came from. It was a hard life but as long as I remember it I’ll always appreciate what I have up here.” 

They all nodded and were in awe of the red head. “Is that your real hair color…I mean Riku’s is really silver, so is yours real?” Sora asked from beside Riku where he sat holding his hand.

Axel looked down at him with acid green eyes and smiled, “Yep it’s all me.”

“That wasn’t what you said when I asked…” Riku grumbled. They all giggled.

“All I said was do you wanna check and see?” Axel retorted and ruffled Riku’s hair. Sora laughed at Riku’s fuzzed hair and blushing cheeks.

They became fast friends and the months seemed to fly by. Axel became a fixture at the Valentine home and was eventually dragged to Cloud’s for a sleep over. They were all watching a movie with the lights off when there was a knock at the door. Cloud went to answer and looked through the peep hole wondering how someone had gotten on his floor.

Seeing the Turk outfit he didn’t need to wonder anymore. He opened the door and opened his mouth to speak but stopped. He wrinkled his brow as the man in front of him holding manila folder stared wide eyed and asked, “Cloud Strife?”

After a moment of confusion, Cloud nodded and allowed the Turk entry without turning on the lights and led him to the kitchen. “I was told to put this into your hands Mr. Strife.” He said as he held out the envelope for Cloud to take.

“Who-who are you again, did you say? I mean I know you’re a Turk but …you’re new?” Cloud stuttered as he set aside the envelope for later.

“My name’s Reno sir, and yes I’m Rude’s new partner.”

“They just keep getting younger and younger, wow.” Cloud mumbled.

Reno chuckled, “If you don’t mind me sayin so sir, looks can be deceiving yo.”

“Soo you’re what, 20 tops.”

“21, but thanks. And I’m actually not really new. This will be my 3rd year as a Turk.” Reno said as he started to relax.

“Let me ask you…Reno…you know what look at this… AXEL! Get your skinny ass in here for a sec.” Cloud turned back to Reno and held up a finger.

From the next room they heard a voice very similar to Reno’s say, “Coming Daddy!!”

Reno cocked an eyebrow and thought, whatever this guy is sellin, I ain’t buyin yo. I ain’t getting mixed up in no slave trade or some shit an I sure don’t need a whore.  
Axel walked into the kitchen and stopped when he saw Reno. They stared each other down briefly. Axel said, “Sinclair” 

Reno furrowed his brow and said, “Sinclair…but how?”

“My nanna died and they brought me here 5 years ago when I was 12.” Axel said as he instinctively looked around for a weapon. 

“Its ok kid…I just um, who was your nanna? Do you remember her name?” Reno asked his demeanor not betraying the nervousness he felt.

“Margaret Sinclair, but everybody…” Axel had started but now they spoke in unison. “…called her Maggie.”

They stared at each other. “I have a brother?” Reno said. “I have a brother.” Axel said.

 

When it was all hashed out they discovered that they were indeed half-brothers. Reno had the misfortune of living with their father while Axel was given to the grandmother. Reno never visited their grandmother because of the life he led in the slums. Axel had been there all along. It was sad to think about really. Cloud was glad they found each other…even if it was in his kitchen. They made plans to spend time together but the best part was that Axel could live with Reno and didn’t have to worry about aging out of the system and being homeless. Cloud couldn’t wait to tell Vincent. He had seen the way he and Yuffie had reacted when Riku told them his story.

Reno left and Axel asked to just sit alone for a moment. Cloud left him to his thoughts but not before he hugged him and said, “Now that you have a family of your own, don’t forget about us ok?”

Axel smiled, “Never Daddy.”

 

So far nothing about that night was typical and it didn't get any better at the 3:00 a.m. wake up from Riku. The wake up was the usual standing/stalking/staring but this time he seemed more lucid when Cloud spoke to him. “Riku wake up son, so you can go back to sleep.” Cloud chuckled having grown used to these wee hour visits. 

“Where’sss mmy bed…Cloud?” Riku murmured.

Cloud froze, “Say again?”

“Mmmy bed…sss gone.” Riku slurred as he started to look at the ceiling. He tipped his head back and groaned. “Nnnnnnngh.”

Cloud shook him by his arms gently, “Wake up Riku. You’re freaking me out. Wake up now.” Cloud reached over to turn on the bedside lamp. Riku was still looking at the ceiling. Cloud tried to get him to tilt his head down because the severe angle of his neck looked painful and he could see the strain on the muscles in his back.

Different approach, Cloud thought. He put his hands on Riku’s lower back and stomach and tried to guide him to sit on the bed. Riku stumbled like his entire body was stiff, then suddenly relaxed. Cloud breathed a sigh of relief as Riku sat down and faced forward. Cloud stood in front of him and put his hands on his shoulders. “Feel better now Riku?”

Riku looked up at his face and smirked and said, “Where Is It?” He started pulling Cloud’s shirt up repeating the same thing over and over. “Where is it?”

“Where is what Riku? Wake up!” Cloud tried to pull his shirt from Riku’s grip but he couldn’t the kid’s long fingers were like a vise. Remembering how sadistic Sephiroth had become near the end Cloud had an idea. He yanked his shirt over his head and Riku dropped it immediately and put his left hand over the scar where Sephiroth had stabbed him.

As soon as his hand touched the too smooth skin of the scar, he stilled. Head bowed slightly, Cloud could see his mouth twitch into a smirk. Eyes flicked up looking through silver bangs and suddenly Cloud felt his chest tighten with panic. He panted to try and stop the darkness of the tunnel vision from closing in but he couldn’t. He collapsed in a heap on the floor.

Cloud awoke at 4:30 and he was in his bed snuggled up to a very warm Riku. Riku was on his back with an arm loosely wrapped around him and Cloud’s head was on his shoulder, his hand on his stomach. He almost panicked but then he thought he should try and get up without waking him. The kid would be freaked out. He was only 16... but then so was Cloud when he started seeing Sephiroth.

Cloud eased his hand off of Riku’s stomach and used it to raise himself slightly and start to move away. Riku mumbled and rolled to his side with his back to Cloud. That was his chance. He slid from the bed and grabbed his pillow. Sprinting to the sofa and hopping over the back he landed and fluffed his pillow like he had been there all night. After about 5 minutes his heart began to slow back to normal. 5 more minutes brought a mussed silver head of hair dragging a pillow to the couch.

Riku curled up on the opposite end of the couch and put his feet against Cloud’s feet then he shivered. “Oh for Christ’s sake,” Cloud grumbled as he got up to get a blanket. After a second thought he got 2 blankets. No sharing he thought. He lay back down after he covered Riku up and snuggled under his own blanket. Once again the feet found his own and he giggled. His feet were very ticklish and Sephiroth used to tickle torture him unmercifully. He lay smiling until he heard Riku chuckle in his sleep. Cloud was no longer amused. He stared across the dim living room to where Masamune hung over his fireplace. “You’re outta here tomorrow buddy.” He whispered then dozed off again.

When he woke again the sun was shining into the room but Riku was still asleep. Cloud looked at him to make sure he was actually sleeping. He seemed to be so he crept over the fireplace and reached up to touch Masamune watching the sleeping teen for a reaction. Riku didn’t move. He lifted it from the custom made rack that held it securely but still Riku didn’t move. Satisfied he was losing his mind and behaving like a frightened child, he put the sword back and went to shower.

He thought about his night as he showered and decided that he needed to tell Vincent so he could get the kid some help. Emerging from the bathroom and grabbing some sweats and an undershirt he opened his bedroom door to the smell of coffee brewing. “Aaah, the best thing about having teenagers.”

As soon as he walked into the kitchen he stopped short. Riku was sitting on a bar stool at the island with his head down on his folded arms. “Riku?”

He raised his head up and yawned, “Mornin…I made coffee. Hope that’s ok.”

“That’s great actually.” Cloud said as he walked over to his night owl. “You sleep ok?”

Riku snorted, “What do you think? I see we both ended up on the couch last night.”

“Yeah last night was a different adventure for us.” Cloud said as he poured them both coffee.

“Do tell.” Riku said as he sipped his coffee. 

“Well, it started out the same but it got creepy when you began taking my clothes off.” Cloud said a little sarcastically. Riku was unfazed. “Do you remember anything?” Cloud asked puzzled by his seeming acceptance of what he had done.

“I remember…dreaming I guess…I’ll run it by you and you can tell me how much of it was real ok?” Riku said his voice now starting to sound shaky. Cloud nodded and let him continue. “There was lady wearing a pink dress talking to me but I don’t remember what she said. There was a guy with her but I couldn’t look at his face. I tried. Then I was in your room and I couldn’t move. I could hear you but I couldn’t respond. It was like my throat was closed or something…I kissed you. We were in bed and I wanted…” He stopped there as Cloud watched him visibly shiver. “I still want…and it’s not right.”

Cloud came around the island to put his arms around Riku for comfort but he went rigid and said, “Please don’t. I have all these flashes in my head of things that I’ve never done and people I don’t know. I don’t understand why I feel that way toward you. You’ve always been like another Dad to me but then again there’s always been this fuckin…sorry…this damn…sorry… attraction and I can’t seem to squash it. I don’t understand.” Riku lay his head back down on his arms. 

Cloud petted his hair but didn’t get any closer. “You didn’t kiss me that I recall last night. You said some things that freaked me out and I had a panic attack and fainted. I guess you put me back in bed but I wasn’t hurt in any way Riku. Please don’t beat yourself up. There has to be a logical reason for this. We’ll figure it out as a family, ok? We’ll talk to your folks and get you good doctor.”

The others were up soon and they all went about their way. Cloud took Riku to talk with Vincent and Yuffie. Calls were made and the best neurologist happened to be at ShinRa so that’s where he went. As soon as he was squared away with his parents Cloud went home to de-Seph his apartment. He put Masamune as well as other mementos in storage across town in sector three. Vincent text Cloud later that afternoon.

Vincent: they’re keeping him for tests  
Cloud: how long?  
Vincent: donno yet  
Cloud: I feel so sorry for him  
Vincent: me too- Yuffie wouldn’t leave-she told them if they wanted her out they would have to arrest her-and if they were gonna arrest her she was gonna give them a reason. So she gets to stay.  
Cloud: lol ily guys  
Vincent: wly too-I’ll let you know as soon as I find out something  
Cloud: thanks


	4. SORRY

Time seemed to drag on. News came that Riku had a brain tumor and was scheduled for surgery. They all visited him but he was drugged and disoriented and called them all by the wrong names. Sora hugged him and kissed his cheek and he looked confused by the show of affection. When they all began to leave Riku called out to Cloud surprising everyone…but Cloud. Walking back to his bedside, Cloud looked at Riku and moved some stray wisps of hair out of his face. “What’s up Riku?”

Cloud asked quietly. Riku looked at him intensely, his face looked miserably sad as he whimpered, “I’m ssorry Cloud. I’m sso very ssorry. I loved you all along.”

Cloud dropped his head and thought to himself _you know who that is…you may as well tell him what you need to tell him so you can move on. No one is here to hear, just get it out_. He looked into Riku’s eyes and whispered, “Its ok. There is nothing to forgive. You weren’t well and I knew it. And for what it’s worth now, I loved you too.”

Riku seemed to relax and close his eyes. Cloud kissed his forehead and left but he kept thinking he really should be telling his own shrink about all this. This Riku/Seph thing had been going on for years and he had never mentioned it at any of his bi-monthly visits. He took his meds like he was supposed to…he thought of the panic attack. That was it; maybe he just needed his meds adjusted. He decided he would tell his doctor at his next visit…some of it anyways.

The boys all took Riku’s illness very hard. They pulled together and tried to keep Sora from worrying too much. Axel had been there to fill the empty space and make everyone laugh. They needed him and Cloud was grateful that the lanky red head continued to show up. “How’s everything going now Axel?” Roxas asked one afternoon.

“Great actually. Reno moved me in and the people at the orphanage were happy that I had someone. It’s still surreal though; after all this time, having a brother. He’s great too. We hang out when he’s off work and he’s always talkin about how hot your dad is.” Axel giggled like a fiend.

“I don’t see how Dad wasn’t falling all over himself when he came over that night. I mean you guys are…” Roxas stopped and poked his lips out in an exaggerated pout. “You know what? I’m gonna forego the rest of that statement.” He laughed making Axel waggle his eyebrows and grin.

“We’re what Blondie?” Axel said as he leered at Roxas.

“Hot” Roxas said as he took a long drink of his water and refused to say more.

Axel laughed feeling very satisfied that he had got Roxas to admit the attraction. “So how are things with you and Vani?” Axel asked as he picked at the label on his bottle.

“Good. You know, the same I guess…well. We, um…we’re not…dating or whatever. We just um, do …stuff.” Roxas stammered as a blush colored his cheeks. “He’s actually talking to a girl at school you know.”

“I did NOT know that, Roxas. Interesting.” Axel said as he slid off the seat and strolled out of the kitchen leaving Roxas to wonder what he had said or done to cause such a strange reaction.

“I’m a dumbass.” He whispered.

 

In Vanitas’ bedroom Axel plopped onto the bed and fell backward. Vanitas chuckled and turned away from his laptop. “What’s up Red?”

“I have a question for you Vani and if it pisses you off, I will never forgive myself.” Axel said as though he was in physical pain.

“Why even bother then, Axel? It must be really important if you’re willing to risk damaging this amazing family vibe we have goin on here.” Vanitas said sarcastically because he knew exactly where this was going and he intended to make it as difficult as possible for the resident clown of the group.

Axel bit a nail as he thought and then shook his head. “It IS important. I mean, yes. It’s very important and if you get mad and we can’t be friends then my heart will break but in this case I think it would be worth it.”

Vanitas was surprised to hear that. He hadn’t expected Axel to have put that much thought into asking him if he would be ok with him asking Roxas out. Axel surprised him again when he didn’t wait for a response.

“Ya see…it’s about Roxas.” Axel said and Vanitas arched an eyebrow. Axel took a deep breath and began again. “Vani…I’m hopelessly and to the point that I’m stupid about it, in love with Roxas. Before you say anything just hear me out.” Vanitas watched him squirm and turned his chair from the desk so that he was facing him. “When I met you guys and I saw him I was like…oh my fucking god he’s beautiful. And then as I got to know you guys I was like… he’s smart and he’s funny and I can’t wait to see him. And as time has gone on it’s almost unbearable. I need him Vani. I need to be with him, around him, sharing air with him and standing in his fuckin light. When I’m away from him, he’s all I think about and when I’m with him nothing else matters.” Axel paused. “I don’t know if I am good enough for him or deserve him or whatever but I wanna try and make him happy. I have to at least try.”

Vanitas grunted making Axel look up at him for the first time since he began his speech. “I think if you feel that strongly about Roxas you shouldn’t let anyone stand in your way, even me.”

Axel looked at him and waited. That couldn’t be all. Vanitas was too much of a shit head for that to be all. Vanitas stood from his chair and walked out leaving Axel on the bed. He went straight to the kitchen where Roxas sat doing some homework.

“Rox, got a minute?”

“Sure Vani, what’s up?” Roxas said as he put his pen down.

“I think you have a problem that you may or may not be aware of.” By this time Axel was posted outside the kitchen listening. Roxas looked confused so Vanitas continued. “There’s someone who loves you Rox and I don’t mean a crush baby. This guy is walking around literally with his heart in his hand. He would give up everything that he has to be with you.”

Roxas held up a hand for Vanitas to stop. “How do you know this? How do you know someone loves me enough to risk everything just to be with me? That’s ridiculous Vani. Who does that? This isn’t Gone With the Fucking Wind ok.”

“I know this because he risked every friend he has, both his father figures and his spot on the sofa to ask me if I would be ok with him seeing you …because he said that even losing all of us would be worth it if he could be with you.”

Roxas dropped his pen and whispered, “He said all that?” He had tears in his eyes.

Vanitas smiled. “Yes, Scarlett. This shit doesn’t happen every day so don’t fuck it up.” Then he hugged Roxas, kissed his hair, and walked out.

He rounded the corner to find Axel standing with huge eyes looking like he was about to have a heart attack. “Thank you.” Was all he said as he darted into the kitchen where Roxas sat.

 

Riku’s surgery went well and the doctors informed Vincent and Yuffie that he would need a second operation but only after he had recovered from this one. They had found another tumor on the opposite side of his brain. They took him home to recover and all the kids and Cloud were waiting as they wheeled him inside. He smiled and said “I’m baaack!”

They all laughed at him and showed him all the hats they had bought him to cover his bald head. He stood with Vincent’s help and walked to the sofa. As he sat down, he sighed and propped his feet on the coffee table and fell asleep.

They were all so glad to have him home and had prepared his favorite foods. Sora sat beside him and dozed off as well. He hadn’t been sleeping well so they moved to the kitchen to let them rest. “So Cloud did you ever see your doctor?” Yuffie asked.

“Kinda” Cloud said and smiled knowing that she was about to let him have it. She started cursing in her native tongue and Vincent stepped away from Cloud and the boys all giggled.

“How do you kinda see a doctor Cloud Strife?”

“I called and we did a phone thing. I told him the basics and he gave me Ambien.” Cloud said and shrugged.

“How’s that working for you, mountain boy?” Yuffie huffed making the kids all laugh louder. They loved seeing Cloud get his ass chewed.

“I’ll let you know when I start taking it.” Cloud said then winced. Yuffie stalked out of the kitchen cursing.

Vincent smiled. “That went well.” Cloud nodded. That night Cloud took his Ambien. He woke up in the shower at 3:00 a.m. standing in the lukewarm spray.

“What the fuck…” He looked around and noticed he still had his pajama pants on. “Fuck my life…seriously.” He turned the shower off and took off his wet pants. Wringing them out as best he could he stepped out and lay them in the sink. He dried himself off and staggered back to bed. When he woke again he felt refreshed. Maybe that sleepwalking thing will pass he thought.

 

Riku was up and around and wearing a different beanie every day. One afternoon, he showed up at Cloud’s to see Sora. “Come in! It’s so good to see you out and about.” Cloud said as he hugged him. “Did you drive over?”

“I’m still not cleared to drive so Mom dropped me off.” Riku said and Cloud noticed he had a burst blood vessel in his right eye.

“Your eye…” Cloud said as he put his hands on Riku’s cheeks and tilted his head toward the light to better see. Riku blinked and Cloud watched his pupils. They were a little slow but not enough to be alarmed about.

Riku licked his lips and said quietly, “Can you not…uh...do that please?”

Cloud released his face immediately and stepped back, “Oh! Oh I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking…I’m sorry.”

Riku dropped his head a bit and mumbled something unintelligible, then shoved his hands in his pockets. “Sora here?”

“Yeah, yeah. He’s in his room, go ahead.” Cloud stepped out of the way and then retreated to his bedroom where he sat on his favorite chair and stared out the window. He felt like he was being shunned and he was trying to understand. He thought about his first meeting with Riku and how much he had grown since then. All the times he had woke up with him at night to guide him back to bed. Now at 17 Riku was already a little taller than Cloud and he looked more and more like Sephiroth the older he got. He was sure the doctors and surgeons at ShinRa had taken their blood and tissue samples as soon as the kid was unconscious.

There was a light peck at his door. “Come in.” He said as he got his mind back to the present but didn’t leave his chair. Riku stepped inside and gave him a little smile. Cloud smiled back sadly. “Hey.”

Riku closed the door behind him and said “Hey.” They stared at one another for a moment then Riku said quietly, “Can I sit with you while Sora finishes his homework?”

“Of course. You can always sit with me.” Cloud motioned to the other chair that was separated from his by a small table.

Riku sat and leaned his head back and closed his eyes. “I swear sometimes I think they made me worse.”

“Why do you say? What’s going on?” Cloud asked concerned.

“I used to hear shit once in a while but now it’s like a constant white noise that I can only make out words once in a while. Thank god it’s not loud or I would be totally insane by now. Oh and the things I think sometimes and I have to fucking…sorry…I have to decipher whether they’re rational or not. Goddamn…sorry.” Riku spoke with his eyes closed. “But I noticed when I came in today that when I’m near you it’s quiet.”

Cloud closed his eyes and turned his head away as he couldn’t stop the tears. So long ago that was what Sephiroth had said to him. Inside he was screaming _I can’t do this again_ but outside he had to hold it together for Sora and Riku…and Roxas and everyone. But inside he just wished that he could join Sephiroth in death.

Riku opened his eyes because Cloud wasn’t responding anymore and saw him with his head turned away. Riku stood quietly and took the two steps separating their chairs before he sat down at Cloud’s feet. He folded his arms across Cloud’s knees and lay his head down and closed his eyes to enjoy the quiet. Cloud looked down to see Riku’s head on his knees. He looked like he was sleeping so Cloud put his hand on his back and rubbed the back of his neck with his thumb. Wiping his tears away with his free hand he lay his head against the wing of the chair and started to doze.

What seemed like an eternity later he woke to his phone buzzing in his pocket. Digging it out without waking the sleeping boy he checked his messages.

Sora: You and Riku were sleeping so we went to get dinner for everyone. Be back soon.

He had just sent the message so they must have just left. Riku stirred so Cloud put his hand back on the boy’s back and neck hopefully to settle him again. Riku raised his head sleepily and wiped drool off his jaw as he slurped. “Ssorry. I think I drooled on you.”

Cloud noticed that the drool trail had travelled from Riku’s mouth to his arms and dripped onto his jeans making a small wet spot right above his knee. “It’s no big deal. Just glad you seemed to be resting.”

“Well the doc said that I should stop taking my meds for my sleepwalking until I’m done healing…something about impeding the progress. All I know is that I don’t sleep worth a shit…sorry…crap anymore.”

“I’m glad you rested then. I did too actually. Sora sent me a text saying they were going out to get dinner and didn’t want to wake us.” Cloud said as he shifted in the chair.

“Maybe I can sleep here a few nights you think?” Riku squinted up at Cloud who was smiling down at him, grateful that Riku seemed to be getting over his aversion to being so near him when he was awake.

“Of course. You’re welcome here any time you know that. I do want you to run it by your folks first though.” Cloud said as he realized he still had his hand on Riku’s neck. Funny it didn’t seem to bother him anymore…or if it did he wasn’t saying. Maybe he’s trying to deal with it in his own way, Cloud thought. Riku lay his head back down on Cloud’s knee and then moved it, then moved again. His eyelids were getting heavy so Cloud asked quietly, “You can’t get comfortable? You're still sleepy Riku?”

Riku nodded and then shifted again as he sat at Cloud’s feet. Cloud reached down to Riku’s arms and tugged. “Come on, you can have the chair or the bed, your choice.”

Riku got up on his knees and scratched his beanie then crawled onto Cloud’s lap and whispered, “Here is good.” And immediately fell asleep.

Cloud put an arm around his back and draped the other across the long legs and sat. He started to relax and Riku shifted so that his head lay on Cloud’s shoulder, then he started snoring softly. Cloud giggled quietly. Soon he heard the boys come back in and Sora peeked inside to see them and grinned. Cloud tried to look back at him but he couldn’t without disturbing Riku so he waved to Sora with the hand that rested on Riku’s back. Sora approached quietly and whispered, “That’s too cute you know that right?”

“Just give me my phone please,” Cloud hissed smiling.

Sora picked up the phone, snapped a pic and then handed it off to Cloud. “We have dinner for you guys when he wakes up.” Sora said as he started for the door.

Cloud texted Vincent about Riku’s sleeping issue and then sent the photo that Sora had taken. Vincent laughed at him and asked him how long had been sitting under his kid. “Long enough that I really have to pee,” was Cloud’s reply.

Vincent said that he would let Yuffie know and he was sure she would be ok with it since they knew he had been suffering from insomnia since the surgery. Cloud shifted Riku slightly and he started to come to life. He stretched his arms almost elbowing Cloud in the jaw and then stretched his legs. He reminded cloud of a lazy cat…and that reminded Cloud of Sephiroth.

Riku opened his eyes and the one that had blood in it looked just as retched as it had when he fell asleep. His face being so near Cloud’s was oddly comforting even though it seemed to make Riku uncomfortable only hours earlier. Riku blinked a few times without expression and the nuzzled Cloud’s face. _Nope_ Cloud thought as he froze. Riku’s hands that had rested on his stomach while he slept moved simultaneously. One snaked under Cloud’s arm and behind his back and the other cupped his cheek. Cloud whispered his name to try and wake him completely but the nuzzling turned to kissing and moved from his cheek to his ear and neck. _Nooooo_ Cloud screamed in his head. _This was all going so well._

“Riku, wake up.” Cloud said in a normal tone of voice. Riku was kissing his neck when he spoke and stopped abruptly. He pulled back and gaped and he started trying to stand on wobbly legs.

Cloud grabbed him but he had already started stepping away and mumbling, “Sorry, sorry, shit…sorry…goddammit, sorry Cloud. I was…dreaming. So, so sorry.”

Cloud stood and steadied him and rubbed his arms, “Calm down. I knew you had to be dreaming that’s why I woke you. Don’t freak out on me.” He smiled trying to calm Riku’s nerves.

Riku settled and sighed then wrapped his arms around Cloud for a hug. Cloud chuckled and hugged him back. “I’ll be so glad when this is over.” Riku mumbled into Cloud’s shoulder.

“Me too baby.” Cloud said as he once again thought of comforting Sephiroth after his visits to the labs.

 

After dinner when everyone was settled and ready for bed Sora was kissing Riku goodnight. Cloud said, “I’m going on to bed. When you guys are done get some sleep. Riku, if you’re a cover hog then we are gonna have a problem.” They giggled and Cloud went to bed.

“Come sit with me for a minute, just a minute please Sora.” Riku pleaded as he pulled him toward the sofa. Riku sat and Sora sat on his lap.

“You’re gonna be ok.” Sora said. “I feel better when I’m near Dad too so it’s not weird. I don’t know why you think it’s weird.”

Riku sighed, “Just kiss me like you mean it.”

Sora laughed at him and kissed him until they were breathless and tugging at clothes. Sora turned to sit facing him and Riku grabbed his hips “Goddammit Sor. I want you so bad right now.”

Sora hissed, “You wanna fuck me on the sofa?” He started pushing Riku’s sweats down as far as he could while he was sitting.

Riku stood up suddenly and held Sora to him so he wouldn’t fall off his lap and started for Sora’s bedroom. “Your dad loves that fucking Sofa.” Riku hissed as he giggled quietly and Sora clung to him.

Sometime in the night a freshly showered and exhausted Riku crawled into bed with Cloud who was talking in his sleep. Riku listened quietly as he migrated closer to Cloud without realizing it. “…I said so. Mmmhmm, cause you suck at it. Lemme do it mmmself…” Riku giggled at Cloud’s rambling and started to doze. 3:00 a.m. came and went and they both slept on.


	5. GUILT TRIPPY

Riku was getting back to normal as far as his health and strength. He was more moody and seemed to spend more time brooding. Soon it was time for his second surgery and he was scared, which translated to quiet brooding. Sora was no comfort and Riku asked just to be left alone. He sulked around the apartment while Cloud sat quietly reading. Everyone else had gone out and they were picking up Axel as he and Roxas were practically joined at the hip. “Riku is there anything I can do?” Cloud asked.

“No. I’m just nervous about tomorrow. I donno why…I mean I did this once already.” Riku grumbled. “I’m kinda scared that I won’t be myself when I wake up.”

Cloud thought, you’ve been exuding Sephiroth so much I’m sure you don’t know who your self is. But he said nothing and put his book aside. “Come sit with me.”

Riku stalked over to the chaise and sat down at Cloud’s feet. Cloud reached over and pulled his beanie off to reveal the short silver hair that had grown over the past few months. He ran his fingers through it and brushed it to the side. Riku closed his eyes and started to relax. “Better?” Cloud asked and Riku nodded then crawled up the chaise to sit on Cloud’s legs facing him. He tucked his head down onto Cloud’s shoulder as he continued to run his fingers through the fine hair. Soon Cloud heard a soft snore and he wrapped his arms around Riku and dozed off. He dreamed of happier times. Times before Sephiroth went mad and he was left alone. Times before Tifa became an insane bitch who cared nothing for their kids or him and he was alone once more.

The warm body snuggled to him was a comfort and when Riku’s words and breath woke him tickling his neck, his mind wasn’t in a good place for him to be rational. Riku was almost whining the words he hissed out. Cloud’s pulse increased just a little and he squeezed Riku against him, not wanting to relinquish the warm embrace. Riku wiggled and shifted his hips as he pushed up with his arms and kissed Cloud.  
Cloud kissed him back this time. Halfway between waking and sleeping, he devoured the kiss and held Riku close.

Riku moaned and put a hand on Cloud’s throat. He broke the kiss and was panting slightly, “Why? Why do I want you so bad? All the fucking time…sorry. It’s something about you…YOU.” Riku said as he pulled at Cloud’s shirt.

Cloud let him go this time. He let him take his shirt off and kiss the scar from the wound that nearly ended his life. Riku mumbled as he kissed and nipped at Cloud’s skin. “It doesn’t make any sense…god fucking dammit Cloud…sorry.” 

When Riku said his name Cloud realized that he was perfectly lucid and aware of everything, even Cloud allowing this to go on. Cloud was conflicted but he admitted to himself finally that he was attracted to Riku, and he was presently an active participant in something that would be devastating to his entire family if they found out. “Riku we shouldn’t,” Cloud said acknowledging his part in what was going on.

Riku kissed him and growled as he licked the roof of his mouth and sucked his lip as they parted, “You want me to beg?”

Cloud was at a loss. He wanted the 17 year old and he was desperately trying to say no, but it had been so long, years since he had had sex with anyone. Cloud hissed as Riku reached between his legs and squeezed. “Don’t fuckin tell me…sorry. Don’t say you don’t want it too. Just don’t.”

He assaulted Cloud’s neck as he undid his belt and began to unbutton his jeans. Cloud had been complacent up until this point, not groping or touching anywhere inappropriate, but reason escaped him and he grabbed Riku’s hips and pulled him flush against him. Riku moaned at the show of acceptance and kissed him hard. He rolled his hips and Cloud whimpered into the kiss. 

Suddenly he was off Cloud’s lap toeing off his shoes while pulling Cloud up off the chaise. Cloud let himself be led to his bedroom and the door was closed and locked. The dim light of the bedroom made everything even more surreal as Riku pulled off his own shirt and went back to the last of the buttons on Cloud’s jeans. Cloud kissed his shoulders and chest and watched as the chill bumps rose where his lips had touched then stepped out of his jeans and underwear noticing that Riku was already out of his. 

Cloud looked down at their discarded clothes on the floor as Riku pushed him down onto the bed crawling on top of him. He felt a moment of anxiety because even though he knew Riku was completely aware and in control of himself -it was still wrong. Just this once, Cloud thought as he pulled Riku to him and reached down to touch him. Riku moaned and rolled his hips and squeezed his ass hard enough to bruise. 

“It’s been a long time…I” Cloud stuttered between kisses.

“I won’t hurt you. You’re so fuckin goo…sorry. You’re so good to me.” Riku said as he ground against Cloud. 

When he saw the small bottle in his hand reality started creeping in again. He was about to have sex with his son’s boyfriend. That was so wrong. Then he felt the first intrusion and gasped then relaxed. Another and then another as he kissed and was kissed. He held Riku to him and squeezed his eyes shut as the fingers were taken away and replaced by something more. Riku rose up from him a little as he panted and started to push in, “Ooh my god.” 

Cloud thought he saw tears leak out the corners of his eyes. “Riku…” Cloud said but his breath was stolen when Riku pushed all the way inside. Cloud hissed and pressed his head back into the pillow. Riku attacked his throat and slid his hands from Cloud's hips underneath him to squeeze his ass as he began to move. Cloud was overwhelmed with the sensations of being groped and fondled and being fucked. Riku seemed to be trying to touch him everywhere at once and crawl inside of him at the same time. 

Eventually Cloud’s head bumped the headboard, shaking him from his reverie but Riku kissed his face and mumbled “sorry” for the millionth time. When his head bumped again Riku didn’t hesitate to sit back on his feet bringing Cloud with him. Riku turned a few degrees and lay him back down and continued to pound away. A few drops of sweat fell onto Cloud’s chest as Riku grabbed his legs from around his back and propped them on his shoulders.

Leaning down on top of Cloud slowly Riku thought to himself - if it’s too much, he’ll say so. When he had his knees pinned to his shoulders Cloud squeaked. Riku smirked and gave him more. Cloud couldn’t hold it anymore he groaned at the pressure and pushed back. Riku hissed and said “You like that huh” as he did it again. “Ooh you just need someone to punish your ass don’t you.” 

Cloud growled at him and he smirked and put all his weight on Cloud who let out a hiss that turned into a whine. Riku relented and went back to fucking him unmercifully as Cloud's head fell back a little at a time the closer he slid to the edge of the mattress. Riku groaned and sucked at his exposed throat as a hand snaked between them and began to stroke him.

“Holy fuck.” Cloud said as all of his muscles tightened at once. He used arms and legs to pull Riku as close as he could get him and cried out. When he released Riku hissed, “Oh fuck…sorry...too much. Too tight …ahhHH!” He rode out his orgasm and slipped Cloud’s legs off his shoulders and kissed him. He reached down and squeezed his hips gently and stroked his shaking legs. When he finally stilled he kissed him deeper and caressed his chest and then kissed his neck and face while Cloud stroked the tight muscles in his back and shoulders.

Riku whispered into his ear, “That…was amazing. YOU are amazing.” Cloud said nothing. He kissed Riku’s neck and squirmed under him. 

Riku chuckled, “You kickin me out already?” as he started to slip from Cloud’s body. Cloud couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Come on Cloud, say something…anything. Tell me you don’t hate me. Tell me everything is gonna be ok.” Riku whispered. 

Cloud held him as a tear slid from his eye into his hair and whispered, “I could never hate you…and everything WILL be ok. I promise.” 

Riku groaned as he sat up still between Cloud’s legs and looked down at him. “You’re beautiful, you know that.” He slid his hands down Cloud’s chest and abs to his hips then bent to kiss an inner thigh. Cloud shook his head as he watched Riku caress his legs and even touch his feet. He looked up to meet Cloud’s gaze and smiled, “What are you thinkin?”

Cloud arched an eyebrow and croaked out, “17 years old my ass…” 

Riku laughed, “No really, what are you thinkin?”

Cloud raised both eyebrows and said, “You’ll never go hungry…”

Riku cackled. “Dammit…sorry. I really wanna know what’s on your mind, Cloud.”

Cloud bit his lip and said quietly, “I was just thinking about how good you made me feel just now by telling me I’m beautiful….and how good you made me feel when you were fuckin me through the mattress…and how good I feel when I know I can help you find some peace.”

“So you think we're good for each other huh?” Riku said slyly.

“Yes you’re definitely good for me…in a lot of ways, but this” he waved his hand around at their naked bodies. “This can’t happen again. Ever.” Riku nodded and looked down at the sheets.  
“Don’t do that!” Cloud said. “Don’t pout now. I gave you your way so don’t do that.”

Riku looked up smiling. “Ok, no pouting. Shower with me?”

“Ok but I don’t wanna be in there too long just in case the guys come back early.” Cloud said as he started to get up. Riku went ahead and started the shower and waited. Cloud popped in and he looked tense. Riku washed his sparse hair and then turned so he could wash Cloud’s. “You’re really gonna wash my hair?” Cloud said flatly.

Riku shrugged, “Unless you don’t want me too.”

“No, it’s fine.” Cloud said as he turned.

“I don’t want you getting all guilt trippy and stuff when they get home ok?” Riku said and Cloud couldn’t help but think how he sounded like the more mature person at the moment so he mumbled, “Yes Dad.”

Riku laughed and physically moved Cloud so he would be under the spray. Once they had showered and dressed and watching a movie together, Riku lay his head on Cloud’s shoulder and said, “I gotta leave early in the mornin.”

“Yes you do…I’m going with you. Vincent and Yuffie are meeting us there.” Cloud reassured him. 

“Cloud, what if I’m different after. I mean the doc said that I could be a lot different or a little but there would be changes.” Riku stressed. 

“You’ll still be ours.” Cloud said as he patted Riku’s leg. “And I’ll still remember the day you fucked me into my mattress.”

Riku snickered. “Wanna do it again?”

“Absolutely not!” Cloud laughed and slapped his arm. “Shame, Riku! I said I wouldn’t be a whiny bitch about it but you can’t be a lecher.”

Riku laughed and rolled on the couch stopping with his head on Cloud’s lap. He yawned and stretched and Cloud counted to ten…he was asleep at eight. Cloud sat staring at the movie that he wasn't really watching and thought about all the years he had devoted to raising his boys and not even taking time to date. He needed to get out more. Axel's brother the new Turk might be a good place to start. He was hot and seemed like he would be a lot of fun. Turks were interesting creatures.

The others came in and Roxas asked for Axel to spend the night and Cloud said, “Only if he can answer these two questions truthfully and honestly and without delay or consultation.”

Axel grinned, “I’m game. What’s the first question?”

Cloud looked right into his eyes from where he sat still cradling Riku’s head. “Is your brother Reno really 21?”

Axel cocked and eyebrow and said, “Yes, yes he is…next question.”

“Is he in a relationship with anyone right now?” Cloud asked and his boys got deathly quiet.

“No, not unless you count his job; that’s the only thing he cares about, well…besides me.” Axel beamed.

“Ok you can stay.” Cloud said and Riku rolled over facing his stomach and grunted then buried his face in his lap. Cloud squeaked, “Sora, my shift is over. I think this belongs to you.”

Sora laughed and bent down to whisper to Riku. Riku looked up smiling and instead of getting up he pulled Sora down on top of him. Everybody laughed as Sora squawked and Cloud covered his face with both hands. “There’s an adult present!” he squealed. 

 

Riku’s second surgery was uneventful and he was recovering so quickly that the doctors let him go home a week earlier than they had planned. At home with Vincent he seemed relaxed but that could have been the meds. He slept through the night and he wanted to see Sora every day. He wanted Sora with him at his house. He hadn’t been back to Cloud’s home yet.

After a week and a half, Cloud went to visit. Sora was sitting with Riku playing video games. Riku was wearing a black beanie and black shirt and jeans. He followed Vincent to the library, stopping just to say hello. “Hi Riku. How are you feeling?” Cloud said just loud enough to be heard over the game.

Riku looked up at him and fumbled his controller dropping it on the floor between his knees. His eyes were bright and beautiful and he smiled. “Hey Cloud. Sorry I haven’t been over yet…just wanted to hang out here with Mom and Dad yanno.”

“I understand but I wanted to come see how you are…I worry you know. Sora told that you were doing really well.” Cloud said as he felt a little tension from him. Maybe he would be around another day and they could talk. Riku nodded and looked away so Cloud went ahead with Vincent and let the boys get back to their game. 

 

“He’s pretty much the same. Little things that I’ve noticed like…foods he likes now are a little different than foods he used to like. He is always saying he’d love to have a cigarette…I’m sure he’ll get around to that as soon as he gets to the corner store. He hasn’t been sleep walking or talking that I know of. He’s allowed 2 hours a day in the gym but not consecutive hours. I can hardly get him out of there. He hasn’t asked to go out anywhere but he has all this energy he seems to need to burn off.”

Cloud listened and then said, “I was surprised that he hasn’t been back over.”

“He mentioned it the other day and then changed his mind. I think he may be a little afraid of getting too far away from us, but I can’t figure out why. The doctors said he will change throughout his recovery but after the fourth week, what we have will be about the norm.”

Cloud nodded. “Well all we can do is wait and see. I can’t hang out long today though. I have a date with a hot red head.”

Vincent looked shocked and then laughed. “Well it’s about time! I feel like we should celebrate.”

Cloud laughed. “I know…it’s been years since I had a date.”

“So who’s the hot red head? Anyone I know?” Vincent asked as he poured a drink for Cloud and one for himself. 

“Maybe. Do you still keep up with the Turks?” Cloud asked as he sipped his drink. 

“Cissnei? Wow, after all this time!” Vincent held his glass up as if to say cheers.

Cloud stopped his glass. “It’s not Cissnei…its Reno.”

“That mouthy brat from the slums?! I wanna choke his ass every time I see him.”

Cloud roared. “He is a brat. But even you gotta admit he’s good at what he does.”

Vincent grumbled, “Yeah, he’s good. I saw him shoot at the range one day when I was fuckin off with Tseng and he was amazing. And the bastard had a cigarette in his mouth the whole time. I still wanna choke him…that mouth…they say even Rufus can’t do a goddamn thing with him.”

“Sounds about right.” Cloud laughed. “Speaking of, I need to get out of here. We’re going to dinner and I wanna wear something nice.” 

Vincent snickered as they walked to the door. “Dress up for your sweetie and call me tomorrow and tell me all about it.”

“Why can’t I call you later tonight and tell you about it?” Cloud asked wrinkling his brow.

“You’re goin out with Reno. You won’t be callin anybody tonight but the father, the son, and the holy spirit.” Vincent chuckled. “He’s a Turk. There are certain things we all have in common.”

They had a laugh and Cloud said goodbye to Riku and Sora and Vincent. When he was gone Riku slanted his eyes toward the door and then looked at Sora. “Wanna go upstairs?”

“Sure.” Sora said as he started putting the game away.

 

Vanitas did the thing he dreaded more than anything. He text Vincent.

Vanitas: I’m about to go to jail. Meet me there in sector 3  
Vincent: tha fuck Vani?  
Vanitas: plz Dad- I’ll explain  
Vincent: see u there

This wasn’t the first time this had happened. Vanitas tended to hang with older kids and ended up in trouble sometimes. The first time he had been arrested was for public intoxication and underage drinking. Vincent went Chaos on him for that one. The second time was for beating the shit out of a guy in a convenience store for making fun of a disabled girl. Vincent bailed him out and went Chaos on the guy who pressed charges. This would be the third time. Good times, good times.

Arriving at the LEC in sector 3 all was quiet. He sat and waited for another text but none came. Soon a police vehicle rolled in and went to the back of the building. "That must be him." Vincent said to himself as he got out and started inside. 

As soon as he opened the door he heard yelling and the person at the desk looked a little worried. "Can I help you Mr. Valentine?"

He paused to hear a string of profanity come from somewhere behind the bulletproof window in front of him. He could barely see the processing area from there but he knew the voice belonged to his son. "I think you have my son...back there." Vincent said as someone rushed over and put papers in the officer's hand and scurried away.

He looked them over and chuckled. "Sure Mr. Valentine. Right this way." Vincent followed the officer through the maze of cubicles to where Vanitas sat zip tied to a chair. 

"Hey Dad, thanks for comin." Vanitas said as he drummed his fingers then looked at the officer and said, "Can we get on with this? They deserved it and you know it." 

The officer chuckled and called out to another one. "Get over here and get this kid outta here." He shook Vincent's hand and then patted Vanitas on the shoulder. "Thanks kid. If they press charges the judge will throw it out."

Vincent sat down on the corner of the desk and waited. Vanitas had a tender heart deep down and he wasn't afraid to go to jail. This caused a lot of assholes a lot of problems. He looked at his son and said, "Spill."

"It was some assholes from school..." Vanitas said as he looked at his bleeding knuckles.

"How many?" Vincent asked stopping him.

"Three but Dad..." Vanitas said and Vincent snickered. "They had this dog...I know the homeless guy he belongs to and they had to steal it or something. Anyway they were being mean to it so I told em to gimme the dog and fuck off...they didn't want to so..." He screwed his mouth around to the side and bit his lip. "I took the dog back to its owner and by that time one of the guys had reported me."

The arresting officer came over and sat, nodding to Vincent. "Ok kid, here's your walking papers. Sign this please Mr. Valentine." He then cut the ties holding his wrists to the arms of the chair. Vanitas rubbed his wrists as the officer shuffled his papers and said, "You're a good kid you know, but I'm going to recommend anger management. I understand what you did and why. You saved that animal's life and returned him to his owner but the extent of the punishment you inflicted doesn't exactly fit the crime."

"I bet that's not what the dog would say." Vanitas snapped.

Vincent patted his shoulder as the officer sat speechless for a moment and then stood. "You're free to go Vanitas. See you next time."


	6. BUSTED

Sunday Vincent was on the phone with Cloud chuckling and giggling as Cloud told him about his date. Riku listened as he walked through and hoped that Cloud had a miserable time and that's why Vincent was laughing. He went up to his room and tried to sleep.

Monday everyone was up early and off to school except for Riku who was still under the doctor's care. "Can I go see Cloud?" he asked Vincent.

"Sure, he'd like that. Just let me make sure he doesn't have any plans." Vincent said as he text Cloud.

Vincent: Wud today?  
Cloud: no plans what’s up?  
Vincent: Riku wants to come over  
Cloud: great. We can catch up. Want me to pick him up?  
Vincent: if you want or I can bring him  
Cloud: I'll pick him up-maybe we'll get somethin to eat  
Vincent: you're great to my kids

Cloud bit his lip and stared at his phone remembering the last time he had been with Riku.

Cloud: no big deal :-) see you soon  
Vincent turned to see Riku dressed and sitting on the sofa, looking at him hopefully. "He wants to pick you up."  
Riku grinned and said, "Thanks Dad."

Cloud knocked at the door and walked on in as was the custom at Vince and Yuffie’s. Vincent yelled from the kitchen, “Want coffee?”

“Sure.” Cloud yelled back as his eyes settled on Riku sitting on the sofa watching him over the magazine he was holding in front of his face. The aqua eyes blinked slowly as they left Cloud’s eyes and trailed down his form and back up. When his gaze had returned to the blues he searched for a hint of regret and found none. Cloud could tell he was smiling behind the magazine and went to the kitchen to join Vincent for coffee.

“I see you recovered from you weekend outing with the Turk.” Vincent said playfully.

“Yeah, he’s a mess. So funny. I swear I thought it might be weird, especially when people at the restaurant recognized me, but he was cool about it.” Cloud laughed.

“He’s a lot younger than you, is that weird at all?” Vincent asked and Cloud almost choked on his coffee.

“Asks the man who is married to a woman young enough to be his granddaughter!” Cloud coughed out.

Vincent laughed and said, “Well you know yourself that we lab experiments are exceptions to those rules.”

“Yes we are.” Cloud chuckled and sipped his coffee wondering what Riku was thinking in there.

 

Coffee talk was over and they were out the door. “You hungry?” Cloud asked and Riku nodded as he got into the car. Cloud drove toward the city and Riku kept glancing at him. “What would you like to eat? Vince said that you like different foods now so I can’t really guess.”

“I bet you can if you try.” Riku mumbled as he picked at hem of his long sleeved tee.

Cloud looked over at him briefly and then said, “Ok…let’s see. Bacon?”

“Nope, too greasy.” Riku said as he sat.

“How about an omelet?” Cloud asked and reached over to pat Riku’s hands.

Riku grabbed his hand and held it. “How about somethin sweet?” He said staring down at Cloud’s hand.

Cloud smiled, “Like pancakes?”

Riku raised his hand to his lips and kissed it, then turned it and licked his palm. “Kinda like that yeah.” He said softly as he trailed his lips across Clouds fingers then dragged his teeth lightly down his thumb before taking the digit into his mouth. 

Cloud sucked in a breath and ground his teeth at the first kiss. By the time he felt the warm wet tongue swirl around the tip of his thumb he had changed lanes and was turning back. “I…we can’t Riku.”

Undeterred Riku lowered their hands to his lap and looked over at Cloud questioningly. “Are you gonna take me back home? Are you mad?”

“I can’t continue to do this with you Riku.” Cloud pulled his car into the park near the center of the city and shut it off. “We said to each other that it wouldn’t happen again.”

“You said that.” Riku said as he released his seatbelt then turned face Cloud and release his.

“And I meant it. What about Sora?” Cloud asked.

“What about Sora?” Riku said getting a little irritated. “We don’t fuck anymore. We mess around but that’s it. Besides even if we did all I would be able to think about is you. This isn’t even about that is it? It’s about that Turk you’re seeing isn’t it?” 

As Cloud started to protest Riku grabbed him and crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss. Cloud could feel his resolve slipping as Riku’s tongue invaded his mouth. He pushed lightly at his shoulders and said “Ssstop.”

“Why?” Riku panted out.

“This is wrong Riku.” Cloud whispered.

“But you want to…” Riku whispered back as he caressed Cloud’s cheek and kissed the corner of his mouth. “Take me home with you…just today.”

Cloud closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them Riku was staring back at him. He dropped his hands and sat back in his seat allowing Cloud to make his decision. He started the car and growled as he drove toward his apartment.

If he took Riku back he would have to lie to Vincent about why he did it and he knew better than to try lying to Vincent. As soon as Vincent got suspicious he was doomed. All it would take would be for Vincent to ask and he would spill everything and fight for his life. Vincent would kill him. Chaos would kill him. He would be dead either way. He had saved the world from a lunatic and now he was going to die at the hands of another one. He should see his lawyer, he thought, and get his affairs in order. Riku sat and chewed his lip staring out the window.

As soon as the door closed to the apartment Riku reached back and locked it. Cloud dropped his car keys on the table by the sofa and turned to ask Riku if he wanted breakfast but was attacked before he could open his mouth. Riku was pulling his shirt over his head and growled, “Did you fuck him?” He bit Cloud's neck viciously as he pushed him toward the sofa. “Your Turk boyfriend?”

Cloud hissed at the pain and pulled Riku down with him on the sofa. “No…”

Riku smirked but Cloud didn’t see, then he stood to undress as Cloud shed the rest of his clothes from the sofa. “Goddammit Cloud…” Riku said as he shoved his bare legs apart. “I don’t want you with anyone else. You’re mine.” 

He bent to kiss him again and Cloud mumbled “…yours…”

 

They spent the day together and when Sora and Roxas came home from school they were back on the sofa, clean and dressed…and sound asleep. After they had showered they cleaned up anything that might have given them away and sat down to watch a movie. Cloud had to wear a different shirt to hide the bite marks on his neck and he made sure not to leave any on Riku. Riku however gave 0 fucks and hoped Cloud’s Turk would see them. 

Sora kissed Riku’s cheek to wake him. Riku grunted and rolled over. Sora kissed him again but walked away as his phone buzzed. He answered and went into the kitchen. Roxas stared at the two strangely and then fuzzed Cloud’s hair. “Wake up Dad.”

Cloud yawned and sat up. “Hey Roxy. Where’s your brother?”

“In the kitchen. Good to see Riku back, even though the sofa still has that coma effect on him.” Roxas laughed.

Cloud smiled crookedly and looked over at Riku scratching his head. “Yeah…”

“So Dad…um…” Roxas whispered. “I kinda need for you and me to get outta here for a bit. Is that doable?”

“Why? Is something wrong?” Cloud whispered back.

“I’ll explain later. Just take me to the mall or something.” Roxas hissed.

“Ok no problem. What are you going to tell Sora?” Cloud had no idea what was going on and he intended to find out.

“He’s the reason we’re…I’ll just tell him we’re leaving.” Roxas said as he popped into the kitchen and then right back out. Cloud was on his feet and picking up his keys. “Should I wake Riku home?”

“No. No Sora will do that, let’s just go.” Roxas said as he headed out the door with Cloud trailing behind confused.

In the car Roxas sighed. “Sora is breaking up with Riku and he asked if we could let him have some time alone to do it.”

Cloud looked shocked but felt relieved. “What brought this on?"

“A chick named Kairi…about 2 months ago.” Roxas said sadly. “He didn’t want to break up with him right before his surgery and then he wanted to wait until he was better. How do you think he’ll handle it Dad?”

“I think he’ll be ok. He’s been through a lot for someone his age and is remarkably mature. I think he’ll be ok.” Cloud spouted honestly as his mind wandered back to how they had spent the day. He shivered. Roxas didn’t notice and just nodded his head.

Riku was awake and listening to Sora try to dump him in the most polite way possible. “I’m sorry Riku.”

“I understand Sora.” Riku said as his mind wandered to Cloud.

“I want you to know that this is still your other home yanno. I mean I don’t think it’ll be weird cause we’ve been friends for so long.” Sora explained. 

“I don’t think it’ll be weird. Maybe it would have if you were dating another guy…but a girl. I can’t even be mad at you for that. You gotta figure yourself out. We’re young…” Riku said everything he thought he should to make Sora understand that he was ok with being free from the relationship.

Sora hugged him briefly and said, “You’re the best Riku.”

He smiled and adjusted his beanie. “I know.” They both laughed and went into the kitchen to eat. Riku hadn’t eaten all day and Sora helped him devour half the contents of the refrigerator then text Cloud-bring more food. We ate it all.

 

When Roxas and Cloud returned Riku was gone. Roxas was expecting it but Cloud seemed troubled. "He just left? How did he just leave?"

"It's fine Dad." Sora said. "Vincent picked him up. He said to tell you he would see you tomorrow…something about going to the gym."

"Right, yeah." Cloud said as he made a drink. "So he took it well then?" 

"Yeah, he was really understanding." Sora said as he texted on his phone. "Hey can Kairi come over?"

Cloud laughed and patted his back. "Sure I'd like to meet her."

Cloud liked Kairi and not just because her being with Sora assuaged his guilt somewhat. She was funny and sweet and seemed to think the sun rose and set in his son. No parent could ask for more. 

 

Tuesday morning after everyone was gone Cloud sat staring at his phone. What he was doing was wrong and was going to get him killed. He thought of just turning his phone off and going back to bed. No message. No call. He went to his computer and checked up on the delivery service that he still owned. Engrossed in his work, he was surprised by a knock at the door. Cloud didn't bother taking off his reading glasses as he opened the door while he looked at a printout he had just picked up. "Yes?" He said as he opened the door.

"Just what I wanted to hear." Riku said as he walked into the apartment. Cloud turned around only to be wrapped in strong arms and kissed passionately. He kicked the door closed and fumbled behind him to lock it. This was sooo stupid he thought. But his body and mind disagreed. He kissed Riku back and started taking his clothes off at once. Today Riku wasn't Sora's boyfriend. 

Later in bed Cloud lay with his head on Riku's stomach. There was a vein visible beneath his skin that ran from his lower abs and disappeared before it reached his groin. Cloud traced it with his finger as Riku dozed. What was he doing? What was he hoping would happen here? He felt Riku stir under him as he touched. He moaned in his sleep and clamped his thighs around Cloud as he lay between them tracing that vein. Cloud felt fingers thread through his hair and he kissed Riku's hip and belly. 

"Cloud..." Riku breathed and gently tugged blonde spikes. Cloud didn't respond verbally but he gently bit the abs that had been his pillow then rose up to relieve pressure from Riku's growing erection. Riku released his hair thinking he would come up for a kiss but instead he surprised him by swallowing him down. Riku gasped and mumbled incoherently. Cloud pulled back and whispered, "You've been manipulating me and controlling this entire situation so far...that changes today little boy."

Riku looked down at him as he went about what ended up being an hour of torture. When it was over finally, Riku was panting and looking at Cloud like he had just met him. “What’s wrong? Are you mad?” Cloud asked chuckling as he flopped on the pillow beside Riku then kissed his cheek. 

Riku watched him intently and then squeaked, “I should be in school…”

Cloud roared with laughter and hugged him. “What happened baby? Did you just get reminded that you’re only 17?” 

As soon as the words left his mouth he wished that they hadn’t. Sephiroth had said the very same thing to him once. He laughed about it then but hearing it come out of his own mouth immediately put their entire relationship into perspective. Riku laughed just as Cloud had years ago and then snuggled close to him. He cuddled Riku and let him doze for a bit before checking the clock and waking him for a shower.

Cloud had put Reno off a couple times and he had stopped calling. He felt badly for blowing him off but he would’ve felt worse leading him on. He figured the Riku thing would burn itself out and the teen would eventually want to be with someone he didn’t have to sneak around with and hide from everyone. When he was cleared by the doctor and went back to school all this would change. 

One afternoon shortly after lunch time, Cloud was going through the refrigerator looking for some juice when he heard the front door open and close. He was only wearing Riku’s sweats and he hissed as he thought about the marks on his body that were exposed. He peeked around the refrigerator door, afraid to close it. He heard Roxas say, “Dad, I’m home early…don’t feel good…Dad? Where are ya?”

“Kitchen!” Cloud croaked, knowing that Roxas would check his bedroom first. Roxas walked in to see Cloud bent over rummaging through the fridge.

“Hey Dad, sorry to pop in with no warnin…I just feel shitty so I came…” Roxas stopped and Cloud thought, oh shit. Shit, shit, shit! He stood slowly to face his son when he heard Roxas bolt toward the bathroom. 

When he did Cloud bolted for the bedroom, stripped and jumped into his own sweats and a shirt. “Riku.” He hissed. Riku rolled over mumbling. “Wake up. Rox is home from school sick.”

“Ok…” Riku said sleepily and started to get up. “Should I just leave or…”

“No. Don’t leave. He probably saw your car anyhow. Just go to the couch and if he asks say you were using my bathroom.” Cloud said as he tossed Riku’s sweats at him and left the room. Riku smiled and crawled back under the covers not ready to relinquish the warm comfort of the bed that smelled like his lover. 

When Roxas emerged from the bathroom, he looked at Cloud briefly and said, “Dad you need a haircut seriously. When you have bed head in the afternoon, it’s time…”

Cloud said quietly, “I see your illness hasn’t hurt your sense of humor. Can I get you anything?”

“Nah, there’s a bug going around at school and I just wanna go to bed and try to sleep it off. Was that Riku’s car downstairs?”

“Um yeah that was. He was in the bathroom…I guess he still is. I hope he doesn’t have the bug too…” Cloud said as he wondered what was keeping Riku.

“Ok well, tell him hi for me but Imma keep my distance. He has to see his doc again tomorrow so he can get his ass, sorry…so he can come back to school.” Roxas said as he walked to his bedroom. Cloud’s door was still ajar and he glanced as he passed. Roxas stopped and stepped back to the door and Cloud held his breath. Roxas turned his head to the side and then motioned for Cloud to come look. Cloud sighed and walked over as his heart pounded.

Roxas pointed to a lump in Cloud’s bed and said quietly, “Look Dad. He must be sick too. Maybe he got it from Ventus. He had it last week and his girlfriend too.”

“Probably…” Cloud said starting to relax as he reached to close the door. Disaster averted he focused on his sick son.

Roxas was tucked in and Axel came over to take care of him. Riku got up and showered before he came out of the bedroom rubbing his eyes. Cloud looked at him menacingly but grinned. “You will be punished.” 

Riku smiled and said, “I’m countin on it.” Then walked to the kitchen to get an apple and a bottle of water. He plopped on the sofa and began crunching the apple as he watched Cloud. “How’s Rox?”

Cloud closed his laptop and said, “He saw you sleeping and asked me to say hi for him. He thinks you’re sick too.” 

Riku nodded and slurped the juice from the apple as he held it in his teeth and opened his water. “ah gah go ack ah gocka maw.”

“I know, that’s what Rox said. You’ll be cleared to go back to school. You know Riku…maybe it’s a good thing. You’ll be back with your peers and I donno…maybe you should go out with someone. You know…we can’t keep this up. Your dad is gonna kill me if he finds out.” Cloud said as he dropped his eyes to the apple juice that was leaking from the corner of Riku’s mouth then averted his eyes.

Riku took the apple from his mouth and his tongue darted out to lick away the juice. “Are you dumping me?”

“There’s nothing to dump you from…I mean this has been…um. I wasn’t prepared to have this talk….” Cloud said and rubbed his face.

“So don’t say anything else.” Riku said with a smirk. “Look I know this isn’t a thing, an official thing…but goddammit, sorry….don’t just cut me off. I need you.” The smirk faded as he realized the reality of what he had just said. He looked into Cloud’s eyes. “I need you.”

Cloud took his hands and said, “I’m sorry. I can’t do this anymore…not like this.”

Riku looked at him solemnly and pulled his hands away. He stood and walked into the kitchen. Cloud heard the water run for a second and then Riku emerged only to bee-line for the bedroom. Minutes later he returned only to pick up his keys and start for the door. “I’ll see ya…I need to go.”

Before Cloud could reach him he was gone. He felt horrible. He had just hurt Riku’s feelings and he had no business being with him in the first place. He sank back on the couch and thought about years ago. Sephiroth had no qualms about keeping him as a lover and look how that turned out. He was convinced he was doing the right thing and hoped that Riku would see it that way too over time. 

 

The twins were happy to report that Riku was back at school the following week. They assumed that the illness kept him at home all weekend and didn’t question it. They also assumed that his absence in the afternoons was due to his break up with Sora. Cloud let them assume. Ventus, Vanitas, and Riku would all be graduating soon and preparations had been made for college. Riku had missed so much due to surgeries and recovery he had a six month lapse. Instead of getting his diploma halfway of the school year he just took a few extra classes and waited to graduate with his brothers. They were all attending the University in Midgar except for Riku who had decided to go to Destiny. That was far enough away from home that he would only be around on holidays. Cloud wasn’t prepared for how that made him feel and the closer it got to graduation, the more somber he became.

Graduation night was exciting and he was so proud of his boys. They were all attending a party afterward so Cloud went home to his apartment instead of going to dinner with Vincent and Yuffie. He walked in and didn’t bother with the light. His desk lamp stayed on and that was enough to see his way to his bedroom. He stripped and fell into bed, checking his phone to make sure the volume was up in case one of the boys called. He saw that he had a text from Riku. He hadn’t noticed it before so he assumed it came in while he was unlocking the door or driving maybe.

“I wanna see you before I leave for Destiny” the message said.

Cloud fell back on his pillow and looked at the clock. 8:35. He replied, “Come over”

Cloud lay in the dark and waited. Ten minutes seemed like ten years until he heard the door open and close. His bedroom door opened and closed, then locked. There was a rustling of clothes and then the covers pulled back as Riku slid into bed beside him. Cloud immediately wrapped his arms around him, breathing in the scent that he had missed.

“I’ve missed you so much…” Riku whispered and Cloud felt his wet cheek against his neck as he began to kiss him. “Why did you make me go away?”

Cloud was devastated that Riku had suffered just like he had. Cloud had hoped that Riku was getting on with his life and since he heard nothing to the contrary, he believed that the boy had moved on. Riku kissed his throat and under his chin then his chest and shoulders. His hands were caressing muscles and flitting over sensitive skin. Every touch, every kiss felt like worship and Cloud could only whisper, “I’m sorry…”

 

That night ended up much like the first time. Cloud was exhausted and sore and marveling at the boy who haunted his mind constantly. Riku was sleeping curled against him. He looked at the clock to see that it was almost 10:30 then he fell asleep. He woke in the wee hours because he was being violated. He moaned and grabbed at the shaggy silver head of hair that was currently between his legs.

He felt a hand snaking up his stomach, over his chest to his mouth where fingers played across his lips. He sucked the fingers in and tasted himself on them. The hand disappeared back under the covers. When he was grinding his teeth and sweating he decided it was time to beg mercy. Before he could speak Riku crawled up over him and straddled his hips looking down at him. His hair had grown a couple inches since his last surgery and it was sticking out wildly.

Cloud stroked his chest and said quietly, “Tell me what you want and it’s yours.”

Riku hissed, “Don’t make promises you don’t intend to keep.”

Cloud gasped as Riku leaned down to kiss him. The sun had just started to peek through the curtains when Riku and Cloud fell asleep again. When they woke again, it was a simultaneous start. A noise…what was that noise…a door slamming? They looked at one another and started to get up when there was rap on the bedroom door. Thank God Riku always locked the door…didn’t he? Cloud’s brain tried to wake and recall all the night’s events all at once. They had gone to the kitchen around 4 this morning… His questions were answered when the door opened and Roxas poked his head inside. 

“Dad we…” He froze. His eyelids drooped as he stared at the two sitting up in bed with the covers pulled up covering everything but their eyes, which were roughly the size of saucers. Roxas whacked his gum a couple times and said, “uuuh…we…uhhmm. Hmm…” he looked at the clothes on the floor and the bottle of lube that had gotten tossed on the foot of the bed, then back at their eyes. Roxas screwed his mouth around and whacked his gum a couple more times. “Um, damn. W-we’re getting breakfast…you guys hungry?” 

They both nodded simultaneously, bed head flopping. 

“Come on Rox…what’s keepin ya?” Axel’s voice rang out as he was approaching. Cloud and Riku vigorously shook their head NO. But Axel’s head popped in over Roxas and his mouth fell open. “Wow…” 

Cloud hissed, “Go away…”

Riku giggled. Cloud elbowed him but he giggled again. Sora’s head joined the other two and he squeaked, “Yeeep!” 

Then the door flung open as Ventus and Vanitas looked in as Kairi brought up the rear saying, “What’s going on?” Then she slapped her hands over her mouth.

Roxas was grinning by this point and whacking away on his gum. That was the only sound Cloud could hear until Sora said, “I hope I NEVER get that drunk.”  
The crowd dispersed into a laughing bunch of hang-over ridden college-bound idiots and Roxas popped a bubble and shut the door.


	7. CHAOS

Nothing was said about the unusual predicament Cloud and Riku were discovered in, and out of consideration for Cloud’s health and well-being, no one mentioned it to Vincent and Yuffie. Sora’s statement about being drunk hung in the air and was the last thing that was said that day.

Dinner that night was awkward to say the least. They all sat in the den with their take out talking about the parties they had been to the night before. “Ven was laughin so hard he had beer and snot comin out his nose!” Sora squawked making everyone laugh.

“Did you see what Axel did to that girl that kept following him and Roxas around?” Ventus asked.

“I saw!” Squealed Kairi and then she giggled. “She spent the rest of the night trying to avoid them.”

“What did you guys do?” Riku asked.

Axel laughed “We led her into a corner then turned on her and told her what the two of us could do to her…and would if she kept on following us. She was a weirdo…wanted to see us kissing or something. It was disturbing.”

A hush fell over the room except for a snicker here and there from Vanitas and Sora. Axel saw his opening. “Speaking of disturbing things…”

Cloud blushed and they all roared. Riku sat grinning but wouldn’t look up from his food. Roxas elbowed him and giggled. “What were you guys drinking Riku?”

“Water.” He croaked and the laughter erupted all over again. Cloud put his hands over his face. He wanted to disappear but since they were talking about it he felt a little relieved that at least it was out there.

“I gotta ask…I gotta ask.” Axel said trying to quell his laughter. “Seriously and all bullshit aside… Was that really what it looked like?”

All eyes were on Riku as he turned to look at Cloud who thought he looked like he was asking to be rescued. “What did it look like?” Cloud asked Axel.

Axel opened his mouth then closed it noting the flash in mako blue eyes aimed at him.

“It looked like you two had been fucking…sorry Dad.” Sora blurted.

Snorts and snickers went around the room as Cloud dropped his head smiling and Riku grinned at his take-out like a fiend before raising his eyes to meet Cloud’s. After a brief look into one another’s eyes Riku said “It was exactly what it looked like.”

There were gasps and laughter and mixed emotions as Riku and Cloud stared at one another through the confusion. Kairi noticed first and whispered to Sora “Look…so sweet.”

“That’s not sweet that’s creepy.” Sora hissed. “And Vincent is gonna kill him.” Everyone began to gather their mess and go about their business.

Cloud heard Sora’s words and looked his way as he realized he needed to talk with them about this seriously before they scattered for the night. “Guys, hang on there’s somethin I wanna say before you all take off.” Everyone sat back down and Roxas had moved to sit next to Cloud as he realized who his closest ally in this would be. Roxas held his hand and smiled as if to say it would be ok so he began. 

“Obviously you are all entitled to your opinion about this…about Riku and I and you’re all aware that Vince and Yuffie don’t know. We’d like to be the ones to tell them because they probably won’t approve. So if you guys don’t mind just keeping this quiet until we…figure out how to go about telling them.” Riku reached for his other hand at that point and held it. 

“So sweet…” Kairi said quietly.

“I think ‘probably won’t approve’ is the understatement of the century but…” Axel said.

“Don’t worry Dad we won’t say anything.” Roxas said as he released his hand and smiled at Riku.

“This is just weird…” Sora said. “I don’t even…”

Ventus and Vanitas looked at one another and then to Riku and nodded. “We just want you to be happy. You’re our brother and we love you.”

“So what’s gonna happen when you go to Destiny Riku?” Kairi asked.

“We haven’t really thought that far ahead to be honest. I decided to go to Destiny when I didn’t think this was gonna happen. I was just tryin to run away I think.” Riku said as he squeezed Cloud’s hand. 

Cloud looked at him and whispered, “I’m sorry.”

“Oh Jesus, really…” Sora said as he got up to leave the room.

“I’ll talk to him Dad.” Roxas said as he and Axel went after Sora.

 

Everyone started to disperse and Kairi walked over to them and said “As unconventional as it may be, I hope it works for you two. Something about you guys just seems to fit. It’s odd but you seem to belong together.” She left them and Cloud began to clear away their mess from dinner. 

Riku watched him briefly then grabbed both his hands. “Did you mean it?”

“Mean what?” Cloud asked as he raised their hands and kissed Riku’s.

“That we’re gonna tell Mom and Dad…so we can be together.” Riku said as he kissed Cloud’s hand and pulled him closer.

“Yes I meant it. We need to tell them especially since the boys know. They’re not gonna like it and if Vince kills me, well…at least we had this time together.” Cloud grinned.

“He won’t kill you. He’ll let you live because you make me happy. He loves me that much.” Riku said with a hint of sadness in his voice. “Mom on the other hand…”

 

“Sora what’s the problem here? Is it because Dad has someone or is it because his someone is your ex?” Roxas asked as Sora sulked.

“Neither! It’s because he’s old enough to be Riku’s dad! It’s disgusting.” Sora pouted.

“Look at this way Sor…at least Dad is hooking up with someone cool. What if he hooked up with some asshole that we had to deal with all the time?”

Sora mulled that over and then said. “I still don’t wanna watch them kissing and shit.”

Roxas sighed. “I’m sure they’ll be discreet, but how do you think Dad feels about seeing you and Kairi kiss or me and Axel?”

“I guess…” Sora said and Roxas got up to leave.

“You should think of Dad, Sora. Riku makes him happy and he deserves to be happy.” Roxas and Axel left him to his sulking knowing that he would make an effort to be civil. If not, Roxas thought he could give him a few reminders about how much it sucked when Mom and Dad were so unhappy together.

 

The next day Cloud called Vincent. “Hey, you and Yuffie got time to come by the apartment today?” Riku sat by him holding his hand with his head on his shoulder.

“Sure, is something wrong?” Vincent asked only mildly concerned because everything had been so calm lately.

“Nothing’s wrong. Just something I wanna run by you guys and I think it’s best if we talk about it face to face.”

“Ok then we’ll see you around 2.” Vincent said as he looked at Yuffie. When he ended the call he said to her, “Cloud wants us to come over…wants to talk. If it’s Riku and something has happened between them, I will kill him.”

Yuffie grumbled curses and walked away. She had been suspicious of Riku and Cloud’s relationship but Vincent kept telling her that it would never happen. Cloud viewed Riku as a child, Vincent said over and over. Now he was suspicious and Yuffie was hoping to be wrong but dying to be right just so she could say ‘I told you so’.

 

All the other kids made themselves scarce before 2:00 rolled around and Cloud and Riku sat snuggled on the sofa waiting. The doorbell rang and Cloud jumped but Riku had gone into Sephiroth mode. His face showed no emotion and he was still as a stone. Cloud kissed his cheek before he went to the door.

Vincent and Yuffie came inside and he offered them a drink as Riku went over to give his Mom a kiss on the cheek. She hugged him and said, “I’ve missed you. I hope you plan on spending some time at home over the summer before you go off to college. You break my heart.”

“I’ll spend time at home, I promise. I love you.” Riku said smiling. “Come sit down.”

As they walked past Vincent he felt a chill and Chaos rumbled. Vincent looked around the room for what had stirred his demon but saw nothing other than the three others in the room. They all sat and chatted a bit about the other boys’ whereabouts and then Cloud sighed. “Ok I know you wanna know what this is about and honestly I’m ready to get this…out.”

Vincent and Yuffie looked at one another and then to Riku who sat stone-faced and still at Cloud’s side. “You know that Riku and I have always been very close…unusually close. Recently it’s become … more.” Cloud said testing the waters.

“What do you mean by ‘more’?” Yuffie asked reluctantly.

Riku looked at Cloud as if to let him know he would take this one. “I’m in love with him.”

Vincent gasped and Yuffie let out a long sigh. Cloud watched their reactions briefly then looked to Riku who had his eyes downcast, waiting. “This is wrong and you know it Cloud. How dare you take advantage of my son just because he looks like… How dare you!” Vincent roared as he stood.

Yuffie jumped up and grabbed his arm to try and calm him as they heard the growl rumbling from his chest. 

“Vince, I know there’s nothing I can say to make you understand but I tried to stay away…I did and it just made it all worse. We need to be together…we need one another.” Cloud tried to explain.

“I don’t wanna hear that shit! He’s a kid! He’s MY kid! He’s not Sephiroth!” Vincent roared as he stalked to the liquor cabinet.

Yuffie watched him and sighed. If he was getting a drink then he was willing to listen. “I had suspected there was more to your relationship than just family but I wasn’t sure. I didn’t think it was right but I didn’t do anything to try and stop it because I watched my son and I could clearly see that what made him happy was being with you, Cloud.” Yuffie said as she lifted Riku’s chin and smiled at him. 

He smiled up at her with tears in his eyes. “You will always be my baby.” She said making his face split into a grin as he stood and hugged her. 

“I love you Mom.” Riku said softly as he thanked his mother’s gods again that they had adopted him.

 

Vincent watched them for a moment before he looked at Cloud. Cloud met his gaze head on, ready to die. Vincent turned up the bottle of whiskey taking a long gulp. “If you hurt him we will kill you.”

Cloud knew exactly which we Vincent was referring to and could only nod. Riku looked at Vincent as if he wanted to say something but didn’t know where to begin. Vincent approached him, put an arm around his shoulder and sat with him. “So…son. Tell me about this new boyfriend of yours.”

Riku grinned then looked at Cloud and back to Vincent. “He’s great Dad. He’s beautiful and funny and he spoils me rotten. There’s just this one thing…”

Vincent glared at Cloud then looked back at Riku. “What thing?”

“I don’t wanna go to Destiny to college because I’ll be too far away from him…and you guys.” Riku said as he looked at Cloud who was completely taken by surprise. Yuffie watched Cloud’s expression then reached for his hand. 

Cloud couldn’t breathe. This was all going too well. He didn’t get happiness…that wasn’t how the universe worked. Happiness and being in love was for other people. Yuffie knew what he must have been thinking after his disastrous relationship with Sephiroth and equally shitty one with Tifa. She sensed his panic and hugged him. “It’s ok Cloud. It will work this time.”

“You can go to college here son. All I want is for you to be happy. I love you.” Vincent said then glared at Cloud again. 

Yuffie patted Cloud’s back and went to Vincent. “Stop glaring at him Vinnie and go talk to him. He’s still your best friend.”

Yuffie’s words brought perspective and Vincent went to Cloud. “Well…”

Cloud looked into his eyes and said “I love him Vince.”

Vincent took a deep breath and sighed then nodded. “I’ve known you for a long time. If there’s one thing I know it’s when you love someone you put everything you have into it. I can’t ask for more than that.” He hugged his friend and they had a drink together. 

 

After they had gone Cloud grabbed Riku from where he stood looking out over Midgar and hugged him tightly. “I’m so glad that’s over.”

Riku turned in his embrace and kissed him deeply and began pushing him toward the sofa. Pushing him gently he waited for Cloud to fall but unexpectedly Cloud grabbed him and took him down with him. They laughed and lay together quietly for a moment before Riku spoke with his head on Cloud’s chest. “It’s about time don’t you think?” 

Cloud smiled as he threaded his fingers through silver tresses. “About time for what, that they left or that we told them?”

Riku raised his head and kissed him passionately then looked into his eyes. “It’s about time that we’re back together. You’ve always been mine Cloud…you will always be mine.”

Cloud’s blood ran cold as warm lips touched his neck and face. Could it be? He tried to figure out how that was possible as Riku undressed him. Carrying Cloud to the bedroom and tossing him onto the bed Riku smiled and undressed before joining him. 

“What did you mean by ‘back together’?” Cloud asked as Riku explored his body with his lips.

“Just what I said…you dumped me and now we’re back together.” Riku spoke with his lips against Cloud’s hip before crawling up over him to smile and kiss his nose sweetly.

“I love you.” Cloud said nervously “but sometimes you scare me…”

Riku looked at him with a familiar smirk and cocked his head to the side. “Do I?”

Cloud’s heart shriveled into a tiny stone as he thought he saw a flash of murderous intent in those beautiful eyes. He had loved Sephiroth but by the end he was terrified of his violent outbursts and he didn’t want to re-live that in any form. He pulled Riku close and kissed him trying to shut the disturbing thoughts away. 

“I love you so much…” Riku whispered as he claimed Cloud again.

 

That night Riku was in the kitchen getting some juice when Sora came in. Seeing him there he turned to leave with nothing and Riku stopped him. “Sora…can we talk?”

“Might as well get it over with I guess. Talk.” Sora said taking a stool at the island and propping on his elbows.

“I know you’re not happy about this but I want you to know that I wouldn’t be with him if it wasn’t serious.” Riku said sitting down across from Sora who was staring daggers at him.

“I’m sure. How serious was it with me, Riku?” Sora snapped.

“Oh! So that’s what this is about? Well…that changes a lot.” Riku said sipping his juice.

“What does it change? It doesn’t change the fact that you’re sleeping with my dad.” Sora said hatefully still glaring at his ex.

“It changes how I feel about your objection to us…see Sor, I thought you were weirded out about us because of the age thing and that was it. I had no idea that you were jealous. Really I never would’ve thought you would be jealous since you had been planning to dump me for months before you actually did and only stayed with me out of pity.” Riku said staring Sora down, green eyes flashing.

“I didn’t…how did you know that?” Sora asked wondering which one of his friends had betrayed him.

“I know lots of things Sora…and not all of them are good things. I know that when you and your dad and Rox moved back here that there were things that got disturbed and I’m really, really unhappy about that…and I want it back the way it was. I want it all back Sora.” Riku drank his juice and stood to go.

Sora was confused. What the hell was Riku talking about? Did he have another tumor? “What got disturbed? What do you want back? You didn’t even know us then.”

“That’s where you’re wrong Sora Strife. I’ve known you since you and Roxas were the lucky sperm in the big egg lottery in your mother’s womb. I could sense the both of you and you have been able to sense me whether you knew it or not. I’ve always been here Sora…and I’m not going away.” Riku sneered. “So run tell that and see if Daddy believes you or if he thinks you’re just being a jealous little bitch.”

Sora sat with his mouth open as a chills passed over him and Riku turned back with a wink and said, “Goodnight…sweet dreams.”


	8. GUESS WHO

Sora sat glaring at Cloud while he talked on the phone and prepared dinner. He had stopped bitching about his dad and his much younger boyfriend but that didn't mean he had to like it.  
Roxas and Axel were like conjoined twins and that worked his nerves too. Growling he stood and stretched before picking up his keys. "I'm going out dad." He yelled as he went to the door.

Cloud poked his head out of the kitchen still holding the phone. "Ok Sor. Love you."

"Love you too." Sora said as he closed the door behind him.

 

"Can I come over now?" Riku asked Cloud on the phone.

"Yes, brat." Cloud laughed.

Minutes later Cloud heard the front door open and close, then lock. He emerged from the kitchen expecting to be attacked by his lover but instead he found the den empty.  
"Riku?" Cloud looked around, his smile fading slightly.

Walking to his bedroom he had started to smile again but when he opened the door to find that room empty as well, he looked around puzzled. Maybe he didn't hear the door he thought but then called bullshit on himself. He had definitely heard the door and Riku must be hiding. He was such a brat sometimes.

Creeping around the huge apartment happily looking for his boyfriend, Cloud listened for clues. While he was searching Sora's room he heard rustling in Roxas’ room. Grinning he scurried to Roxas’ room only to find it empty as well. Standing quietly, he heard footsteps in the hallway. Giggling he darted out into the hall and said, "You're going to have to be quieter if you plan on keeping this up!" But found he was talking only to himself.

Just then he heard noise in the kitchen. Aha! Cloud thought. He can't escape the kitchen! There's only one way in our out! Entering the kitchen cheerfully, Cloud said, "I should have known you would go to the food!"

The kitchen was empty. Staring at the untouched food Cloud heard a rattle in his bedroom. More wary now, he walked out into the den again and looked at his bedroom door. It was open now and he had left it closed because he didn't make his bed this morning...but did he close it after looking in there the first time? He couldn't remember.

Walking toward it Cloud began to feel chills on his arms. What was that smell…sweet and fresh like bamboo. Shaking his head he scolded himself for having an over-active imagination. Riku would be in there giggling at him and everything would be fine. Stepping into the room Cloud stopped breathing. His bed was made perfectly and his pajamas were folded neatly on the chair by the window. Staggering backward trying to get his bearings, his thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the front door.

Cloud spun around, near panic and went to the door to find it locked from the inside. Flipping the lock and jerking the door open he looked right into the face of no one. It was too quiet; like the sound had been sucked out of his very existence. 

Turning to look over his shoulder back into his apartment he noticed a shadow by his bedroom door as it swung closed. Fuck! He was having a panic attack! Heart pounding, breaths coming too quickly, he stumbled back to the sofa. Falling into it in a heap he tried to calm himself but his vision was tunneling. I'm going out he thought. Dammit.

Reigning it in at the last second he rested there briefly. Face covered in sweat, he rubbed both hands over before running them through his hair and sitting up slowly. He seriously needed to see his doctor. 

"Cloud" a voice said into his ear. 

Jerking his head around in the direction the voice had come from, he saw only an empty room but then suddenly the door swung open and Riku strolled in. "Hey baby. Sorry it took me so long, I ran to the store for mom."

Cloud just stared and said nothing. Riku dropped his keys and reached behind him to lock the door like he always did and stepped out of his shoes. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Cloud watched his expression to see if he was being sarcastic. He was not. "I um...I had a panic attack."

Riku looked at him concerned as he sat down with him and put a hand on his cheek. "Why? What happened?"

"I'm not sure...I just...I'll see my doctor. Maybe I need my meds adjusted." Cloud said as Riku stared into his eyes and nodded. Cloud kissed him and smiled nervously. "I'll be fine"  
Riku nodded and kissed him deeper. "I love you." 

"I love you too." Cloud whispered. "Take me to bed."

Riku growled and pulled Cloud close against him, kissing him until he forgot about being afraid and then made his way to the bedroom, dragging Cloud along. Inside, Cloud glanced around briefly and squinted at shadows in the corners. Riku undressed him and pressed him down onto the pillows. "Sure you're ok?"

Cloud nodded and tugged at his jeans, making Riku smirk. "Ya miss me?"

Again Cloud nodded and freed Riku from his pants as he pulled his shirt over his head. "Show me" Riku whispered to him.

Cloud kissed his chest and stomach tasting his warm skin and savoring the scent of him. Riku’s hands were in his hair and stroking his cheek lovingly as Cloud slipped a hand around to his ass to pull him closer. Riku was breathing a little harder as he leaned his head back and but his lip and Cloud swallowed his erection hungrily eliciting a moan from other. Urging him to lie down, Cloud crawled up onto his knees and bent over Riku never letting him escape his warm, wet mouth. Cloud was relentless as Riku laid back and reached over his head to hold onto whatever he could grasp, trying not to buck his hips. Once he could feel the bubbly mix of saliva and precome making slimy paths around his balls his breathing had turned to panting. "Stop baby...you're gonna make me come..." Riku breathed.

"Mmhm" Cloud hummed around him.

"Uh-uh ...I wanna be inside you." Riku hissed as he tried to pull away.

Cloud noticed he didn't struggle very hard so he hummed again as he sucked. Riku gasped and grabbed the base of his cock and squeezed, then moaned at the sweet pain of denial. Cloud pulled off him with a wet pop only to take his balls into his mouth and suck gently while Riku stroked himself slowly. Riku groaned and mumbled things that made Cloud blush even in the dim light of the bedroom. "…you want me to come don't you...I wanna come for you baby but I wanna do it inside you...that ass...oh god...sssstop…nnn...let me have you." 

Cloud released him and crawled up on top, lowering himself down slowly as Riku groaned. When Cloud was nearly seated Riku grabbed his hips tightly and shoved into him hard making him cry out. The world went white for a moment as Cloud took control of the pace and Riku stroked his chest and teased his nipples. "You have missed me..." Riku breathed while Cloud looked down into his eyes with a small smile on his swollen lips.

 

Axel and Roxas were on their way to Reno's when they saw Sora driving in the opposite direction. Roxas called his brother to see where he was headed. "Hey Sor! Where ya headed?"

"Anywhere that's not home...what you guys up to?" Sora grumbled.

"We were going to Axel's for a while. Wanna join?" Roxas offered.

"Nah...Don’t wanna be a third, yanno." Sora said flipping off a passing motorist.

"It won't be like that! Say what's going on with you and Kairi?" Roxas said as they pulled into the parking garage.

"Broke up...she said I was an asshole...don't really wanna talk about it." Sora mumbled. "Look, I appreciate the offer but I think I'll just hang at the mall for a while."

Roxas was deflated but he said "Ok…well come on by if you change your mind."

"I will thanks." Sora said having no intention of going by.

 

After they ended the call Roxas looked at Axel as they entered the apartment. "He's really hating this thing between Dad and Riku."

"Wouldn't you?" Axel asked dropping his keys by the door.

"I don't think I follow..." Roxas mumbled unconcerned.

"If we broke up and I started banging Dad..." Axel began and Roxas shrieked with laughter.

"Shut up! It's not even like that! And anyway you and I are a lot more serious than Sora and Riku EVER were."

"Maybe so, BUT that's Sora's standpoint." Axel said as he handed Roxas a soda. "Do I think he's jealous? Yes. Do I think he should suck it up? Also yes. Will he? Probably not until he pisses everyone off and tries to break them up." Axel watched Roxas process and then added, "Besides, he has Kairi."

"Not anymore." Roxas said flatly. "He just told me they broke up...said he didn't wanna talk about it."

"Wow" Axel said quietly. "You know what we should do?"

Roxas grinned. "Call Kairi!" Axel was already nodding and reaching for his phone.

 

Vincent sat staring out the window when Yuffie walked by kicking at his shoe. "Stop it."

The Turk looked up and smiled. "Sorry...I was just thinking about the kids going off to college. It'll be too quiet...it's too quiet now. Where are the little bastards?"

Yuffie laughed. "Ven is out with Aqua, Vani is at the animal shelter doing his volunteer work, and you know where Riku is."

Chaos rumbled and Vincent growled. "Still don't like it."

"I know but he seems so happy...and so does Cloud. I mean, have you ever seen him this happy?"

"Yes...yes I have...briefly." Vincent grumbled.

"Well I haven't and I think it's beautiful." Yuffie huffed making Vincent smile.

"When you think about it, it's kinda creepy." Vincent said showing his fangs a little as he smiled. "I wonder when he became attracted to our little one. Was it when he was dating Sora, or was it when he was weeping at the horror of having brain surgery?"

Yuffie hissed at him. "You're terrible. Just let them be..."

"I plan to let them be...and when Cloud hurts him, I will kill that little yellow chocobo in his own home and I will be completely at peace with it."

"You haven't been completely at peace with anything since I met you." Yuffie smirked. "Just watch. Riku will meet someone his own age at college and it will be over."

"You think?" Vincent asked becoming serious once again.

"Yes. And I also think we need a drink by the pool." Yuffie pulled his hand and he rose to follow her.

 

In the shower Riku held Cloud against him as the water ran over them. "You wanna tell me what happened today to upset you?"

"It was nothing...I just got a little freaked out hearing noises. It was silly...and it's all better now that you're here." Cloud spoke against his skin as he stroked his back.

"Yeah? Why do you think that is?" Riku asked quietly.

"Because...because I love you." Cloud said hoping the conversation was over.

"Nah you're not getting off that easy baby. Why is it that you feel better when I'm here?" Riku kissed his hair. "Why is it that you do not fear the things that go bump in the night as long as I am with you?"  
Cloud caught the change in diction immediately and tensed.

"Ssshhh...Don't do that. We were doing so well." Riku stroked blonde hair then lifted his face to meet his eyes. Cloud's eyes were wide as he felt panic beginning to tighten in his chest. Riku's half-lidded stare belied his commanding tone. "Say what you are thinking Cloud."

"What I'm thinking is impossible." Cloud whispered as he looked into his lover's eyes searching for confirmation.

Riku nuzzled his cheek and then whispered. "I am part of you...you are part of me...what's impossible about that?"

"You're scaring me now." Cloud said softly. "You’re speaking to me like you're someone else...why?"

Riku growled softly...more like a purr...a sound that Cloud was all too familiar with, then pressed his back to the shower wall, pinning him with his body. "You are...mine." 

He captured his lips before he could speak and began to caress him and kiss his neck and shoulders. Cloud shivered at the touches and hissed as his body betrayed him. "I love the way you say my name..." Riku mouthed against his throat. "Sssay it..."

"Riku..." Cloud said softly.

"Nooo" Riku growled, teeth against skin.

"S-Sephiroth...?" Cloud whimpered.

"Yeeeesssss." Cloud could feel Riku's mouth spread into a smile against his neck. "Say it..."

The more Cloud spoke his name the more aggressive Riku became with his touches. Soon Cloud could only pant his name in soft whines between moans of pleasure. Riku reached back and shut the water off before sweeping him off to bed once more where he made sure that the only sounds the blonde could make were pleas and moans. Cloud reverted back to using Riku's name and got no objections- his hands were strong and familiar and his voice was once again his own. "I love you Cloud."

 

Exhausted Cloud snuggled into Riku's arms and lied to himself until he dozed off to sleep. Riku lay still but didn't sleep; he simply admired the beauty before him and wondered at how he had gotten so lucky. Cloud could have easily turned him away he thought, simply based on his age, but he hadn’t. Recently he had been remembering things that he couldn't possibly have experienced so he had begun looking into his biological father's history. What he wanted to know was his history with Cloud but he didn't want to ask…he was afraid to ask. Kissing Cloud's hair he closed his eyes to try and sleep. What if Cloud only loved the part of him that was his father? Riku fell into a fitful slumber.

 

At 3:00 Cloud woke up thirsty. Rolling out of bed he noted Riku's absence but the bathroom light was on so he went shuffling off to the kitchen. Halfway there, in the center of the den he stopped. Something wasn’t right. Looking around in the dark, his eyes stopped on the corner where Riku used to stand during his sleep walking episodes. The corner was empty so he ambled on to the kitchen still feeling as if he was being watched. 

Shaking off the chills, Cloud drank an entire bottle of water and started back to bed. Back in the den he stopped short because Riku was standing there with his hand on the back of the sofa. "I couldn't find you..." Riku mumbled. "I couldn't find you and it was dark...I didn't know how to get back to you...I couldn't go on and I couldn't come back..."

Cloud went to his side and took his hand. "I'm here now. Let's go back to bed."

Tugging him toward the bedroom, Cloud yawned and scratched his hip. Back inside, he crawled gracelessly onto the bed and looked up at Riku who was standing on the other side. "Why did you get rid of our bed Cloud?" Riku asked.

Cloud rubbed his eyes sitting propped on one arm. "Cause I was with Tifa and she didn't wanna sleep where..." It clicked what he was saying and to whom, and his voice trailed off. "Riku?"

"Cloud..." Riku said as his expression softened. "I'm sorry... what were you sayin baby."

"I was trying to get you to come to bed." Cloud grumbled feeling like he was losing his mind and making yet another mental note to call his shrink.

"I can't believe THAT was a problem." Riku chuckled pouncing clumsily on Cloud in bed. 

Cloud giggled and snuggled close. Here goes nothing he thought. "Riku...what do you know about Sephiroth?"

Riku yawned as his blinks became longer and slower. "I know he was my biological father and that he probably didn't know I existed...I know he was a general and all the military stuff...and I know that he loved you."

"How do you know that?" Cloud asked quietly.

"I read." Riku said sleepily.

"I mean the part about loving me." Cloud mumbled.

"That's just one of those things baby. Sometimes I know things I really shouldn't know...it's like I know them because he knows them." 

"Knew them...he's dead." Cloud said sadly.

"Whatever...he's here more than he is not...n as sssoon as thiss kid goes to sssleep I'll be back..." Riku began to snore softly but Cloud's eyes snapped open.

"Riku. Wake up...we're talking." Cloud said nervously.

"I'm sorry...what ya say?" Riku opened his eyes making Cloud relax.

"We were talking abmff" his words were silenced by Riku's lips and he giggled as he tried to wriggle away.

"No you don't. Come here. You wanted to talk so we're gonna talk." Riku laughed as he dragged Cloud back to him and wrapped his arms and legs around him.

"Now what were we talkin about?" Riku used a toe to tickle Cloud's foot making him screech louder than he should have in the wee pre-dawn hours but Riku continued to tickle and Cloud's laughter got louder and more maniacal by the minute.

"Use your words baby." Riku giggled while Cloud wheezed. He wiggled free and scrambled to the edge of the bed too quickly and hit the floor with a loud thump. Riku's head appeared above him grinning. "I love-"

Their play was interrupted by banging on the door followed by a disgruntled "Some of us would like to sleep."

They looked at one another grinning then Riku pulled Cloud back into bed. "What were we talking about?" He whispered.

"Sephiroth." Cloud whispered back.

"What ABOUT me?" Riku asked making Cloud aware of who was driving at this point.

"What about RIKU? You're stealing his life from him." Cloud said as tears began to escape his eyes. Touching the soft skin of Riku's cheek, Cloud thought of the suffering he had endured and the surgeries he had survived.

"What about him? He is healthy and happy." Riku said about himself.

"He is being hijacked right now...that's not fair and you know it." Cloud hissed.

"Do you want me to go away?" Riku asked.

Cloud said nothing as he cried against Riku's chest. Riku held him tighter and the fact that he didn't know which of them held him made him cry even harder.


	9. SUPERMAN

The next day Cloud sat down with Riku to have a talk that was long overdue. “Do you remember last night when we talked about Sephiroth?”

Riku sat across from him cutting a banana into slices, dropping them into his cereal. “Mmmhmm…what about it baby?”

Cloud smiled but then thought, get your shit together Cloud and stop mooning. This is serious. “When you…when he talks to me…takes over...what does it feel like?”

Riku paused before shoveling a huge spoonful of cereal and fruit into his mouth. “I can hear him…but I can’t control him. I can hear him til I get mad anyway…he’s an asshole, but he’s my dad so…”

Riku chewed as Cloud thought and then asked, “Do you remember _everything?”_

Riku shrugged. “I donno. I know he takes over sometimes when we’re in bed an I get pissed. I get scared for you when he does that…an like I said when I get mad, I can’t hear him until I calm down.” Riku pointed to his chest with his spoon after shoving another bite into his mouth, making Cloud smile again. “Gorra bad tumper.”

Scarfing down the rest of his meal, Riku stopped Cloud from leaving the island in the kitchen where they had been sitting. “Wait…I wanna ask you…um…when you were with him…” Riku made a face and looked down at the countertop. “Were you in love with him?”

Cloud nodded. “Yes…I was.”

Riku looked up at his face. “Do you think that’s why you love me? Because of the part of me that’s him?”

Cloud was shocked but before he spoke, he thought. “That’s a fair question. No. I love you because of the parts that are _you_. I wish that this craziness would stop but I won’t bail on you because of it. We’ll get through it together.”

Riku nodded and smiled. “I wanna be normal.”

“I’ve no idea what that is, but if that’s what you want, then I want it for you.” Cloud laughed making Riku giggle.

 

 

Over the next few weeks Cloud had become a wreck watching Riku for signs of Sephiroth. He would surface once in a while but he never stayed long and it was usually in the wee hours of the morning. He thought of talking to his therapist about his anxiety but he would just give him more mind numbing meds. He wanted to talk to Vincent about it but Riku asked him not to. “Sephiroth was his kid…what if he doesn’t want to make him go away?”

“True…but he would want what’s best for you.” Cloud reassured him.

“We can tell him…just not yet.” Riku said as he shuffled his feet. “There’s gotta be somethin we can do.”

“We could go to the labs…I really don’t like the idea of taking you there, especially considering his history with that place, but…” Cloud pondered and Riku perked up.

“Can we nnnot….not labs?” Riku slurred getting Cloud’s attention.

"Riku..." Cloud whispered. "Riku are you in there?"

"Define in there, baby..." Riku mumbled.

Cloud stared silently and Riku mumbled, "I wish he would leave us alone."

"Let’s go talk to the ShinRa scientists and see if there's anything they can do." Cloud said soothingly.

"They're the ones who woke him up." Riku whispered.

 

 

By morning Cloud had an idea and before Riku could protest he shuffled him off to the car and drove him to ShinRa. Marching him into the labs, he waited for the head of the science department to show. Once he was there Cloud stood and stepped toward him speaking pointedly but quietly. "You did something during his surgeries that caused the part of his DNA that belongs to the General to come forward and he's having problems controlling it."

"Well he has Sephiroth's genes...he's his biological child. We explained to him and his father that the surgeries would have a marked change on his personality."

"He said that you people did this to him. I want it un done." Cloud hissed.

"I will look at his case and get back with you but I assure you nothing can be done today." The scientist said as he looked over Cloud’s shoulder. Riku was staring right at him grinning and giving him the bird with both hands. _That’s Sephiroth alright_ , the doctor thought as he turned his focus back to Cloud.

"Call me as soon as you decide how you're gonna fix this." Cloud said and turned to Riku who was staring solemnly at the floor.

 

When they left, Cloud drove them to the train station and they rode to the slums to try plan B. Cloud had come up with a back-up plan but didn’t mention it to Riku at all. Walking through sector five Riku began to mutter. "...said church ...nobody said...anything..."

"What was that?" Cloud asked taking his hand.

"I said I am _not_ going to that church you brat. Taking me there will accomplish nothing." Riku snapped.

"We'll see." Cloud said tightening his grip on the hand he held until he was literally dragging Riku. By the time they reached the church it was a veritable tug of war. "Get your ass in here Seph." Cloud hissed. "If I break Riku's bones, they’ll heal."

Snatching him forward, he finally got him across the threshold but once they were inside, it became a fight. Cloud wrestled him to the floor then dragged him by a foot kicking and screaming to the water that pooled in the center of the broken floor. Riku was clawing at the floor boards and screaming like a maniac up until the second Cloud tossed him into the water. He flailed and gasped briefly, sputtering until Cloud jumped in and with both strong hands on his shoulders, pushed him under.

Riku grabbed his leg and bit him hard and Cloud went down howling. They wrestled in the water and Cloud soon got the upper hand. Sephiroth’s genetics or not, Riku just wasn’t strong enough. Cloud held him down, refusing to look into the beautiful aqua eyes that he was sure were terrified. Inside he cried and cursed Sephiroth for pushing him this far as he waited for Riku to stop fighting him.

 

Once there was no more movement, and no more bubbles, Cloud lifted him out of the water and laid him on the floor. Climbing out, he shook all over because Riku was, for all means and purposes, dead. Beginning CPR the blonde thought of all the possible scenarios. If this worked, the drama would be over and they could get on with their lives. If this didn't work, Riku would be traumatized and probably hate him. If the CPR didn’t work and he couldn't get him back, he would be with both of them in the lifestream because Vincent would kill him.

 

Riku sputtered and began hacking. Cloud smiled down at him waiting for him to hack up the healing water. As soon as Riku could focus he scrambled away from Cloud shivering. "What the fuck!?"

"I’m sorry Riku and I couldn’t tell you beforehand without _him_ knowing… I had to try." Cloud said crawling toward him.

"Try to _kill_ me?" Riku barked.

"Can you still feel him there?" Cloud asked reaching out to Riku but having his hand slapped away. The scowl on Riku’s face was impressive, Cloud thought. He was really pissed.

"I can't feel shit yet except scared. Just gimme a second, Jesus fuck!" Riku panted as he tried to stand and glared at Cloud. "Take me home...please."

"I'm sorry Riku...I was trying to help. This is a place of healing and peace and I thought…”

"You thought if you killed me here I’d be at peace? Thought you could drown him outta me?” Riku dropped his gaze as he thought and tried to calm himself. “I hope it worked. But if it didn't are you gonna _kill me_?" Riku asked nervously as Cloud helped him stand, consumed with guilt.

"Not unless he tries to destroy the planet using your body." Cloud said honestly.

"But it's not my fault!" Riku said, his shoes squeaking across the floor as they made their way to the doors.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that."  Cloud said. "And I know it's not your fault."

 

 

Sitting quietly leaking water into Cloud's interior while he drove, Riku thought of how cold Cloud had sounded and the blunt way he said that he would kill him but he hoped he didn't need to. He wanted to laugh at himself for even considering staying with someone who would openly admit such a thing. He needed time to process. That night Riku went home to Vincent and Yuffie's and Cloud doubted he would ever be back. Going home to his empty apartment, he sat alone regretting and worrying until he fell asleep only to dream of drowning Riku.

 

Three days passed before Riku showed up at his door. He had a bag in his hand and Cloud looked at it trying to decide if it was a _staying a few days_ bag or a _bringing all your shit back_ _cause it's over_ bag. Riku dropped the bag in question, then reached behind him to lock the door. "Where's everyone?"

"Out" Cloud said as Riku approached him, face still unreadable.

"I missed you. Can I stay?" Riku asked but before Cloud could answer he was kissing him and walking him backward to the sofa.

"Mmhmm" Cloud tried to say as they both began shedding clothes.

"Goddamn, sorry...I couldn't wait to get back here to you." Riku said as he pulled Cloud close to him. "Your skin...oh my god...the way you feel the way you taste...I could just..."

Cloud stopped him only long enough to re-direct them from the sofa to the bedroom. "That was the longest three days of my life Riku. I thought you hated me." Cloud said as his lover pushed him gently down onto the bed.

Riku paused, staring at the blonde. "Three days?"

"Yes baby. It's been the days since I saw you." Cloud said wanting to hold and comfort him as his words brought back memories of the times before his brain surgery when he would frequently lose time and then cry because he had missed so much. Riku sat on the bed deflated and Cloud took his hand. "Where were Vince and Yuffie?"

"When I got home yesterday...the other day, dammit...sorry...they weren't there. They'd gone to...I donno. They left a note, somethin about Yuffie...Wutai! They went to Wutai."

"So you've been alone all this time?" Cloud was concerned. The only thing scarier than having Sephiroth speak to him through Riku was having Sephiroth loose in the world again.

"Did anything seem strange when you left? I mean was the house in order?" Cloud began to worry that Sephiroth had spent three days plotting his next attack.

"Yeah..." Riku rubbed his face. "Like I said, I thought I had just slept over at Dad's and when I woke up I wanted to be here with you."

"Do you think it's possible that you were up and around for those days and just don't remember?"

"Anything is possible. Damn...sorry." Riku began to dress and taking the queue, so did Cloud.

"Where should we start looking for clues?" Riku asked Cloud as he watched him pull his shirt over his head.

"Well, you could try calling your brothers… just to hear what they have to say... if they mention anything." Cloud grabbed Riku’s hand and tugged him toward the door.

"We'll go to Vince's and see if we can find anything there." Cloud picked up his keys and left with Riku in tow.

 

In the car Riku checked his phone to see that his last outgoing call had been three days prior. He had a couple missed calls and a voice mail from Vanitas so he listened. “Hey Riku…Mom and Dad said for me to check up on you because you seemed really tired. Anyways, I came by but you were asleep so I didn’t wake you. Love ya.”

“Vanitas said I was asleep and that was the day before yesterday so apparently I wasn’t out and about that day.” Riku mumbled.

 

Cloud opened his mouth to speak when his phone rang and it showed a ShinRa number. "Hello?"

"Mr. Strife we think we may have found a solution to your problem. Can you bring Riku in?"

"On our way." Cloud said making a u-turn so abruptly that Riku giggled.

"What's up?"

"ShinRa labs. They think they can help." Cloud reached over and took Riku's hand and squeezed it. "It's gonna be ok." Riku kissed his hand and nodded.

 

 Arriving in the labs they were both hopeful. A doctor came in and sat, folding his hands on his desk before he began. "Mr. Strife, Mr. Valentine, what we have come up with is our best guess. It's a trial, but it's all we can come up with until we have more information. Sephiroth was very unstable...even on a molecular level. What we propose to do is start an injection regimen of altered mako."

Cloud growled and the doctor held up his hands. "I know how you feel about that Mr. Strife, and I assure you we will take every precaution to ensure his health and safety...as well as the safety of our planet."

Riku spoke up then because they were talking about him like he was a walking time bomb. "Look, first of all...I'm right here. Stop talking about me like I'm some kind of lab rat."

Cloud and the doctor looked at one another, both recognizing a complaint often made by _the man_ himself.

"Second, I'm a fuckin...sorry...I'm an adult and I think I can decide what I allow into my own body." Riku scolded.

"Of course you're right Mr. Valentine. What do you think of this trial?"

"I wanna do it.” Riku looked at Cloud as he spoke. “If I don't then I'm prolly gonna be nutty as a squirrel turd from trying to keep it at bay anyway....so let's do this.” Turning back to the doctor, he added. “If I lose my shit, sorry, Cloud can kill me. Whether I’m healed or dead, either way I'll be at peace."

The doctor nodded closing his folder and Cloud stared at Riku. "Are you _sure_?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Look…my whole life has been one trial after another...what's one more?"

"But if this doesn't work, they'll want to try something else and on and on until you're not even the same person anymore." Cloud lamented as he remembered Sephiroth's never ending visits to the labs.

“I’m not the same person now, Cloud! Maybe this’ll work and I'll be free..." Riku blurted and blinked twice as if he was aware of what he said but didn't mean to.

Hearing another of Sephiroth’s remarks from Riku’s lips, Cloud wanted to cry. He had drowned him in the church and all it did was piss him off. "Ok but if you change your mind at any point, it will stop. I promise."

The doctor smiled and then slid some papers across the desk with a pen and Cloud shoved them right back mumbling, “Fuck that…he’s not signing shit.” Riku smiled and winked as if to say everything would be alright.

 

 

Dressed only in ShinRa issue sweat pants Riku sat on the side of the hospital bed swinging his feet.  "So when this is over do I get ice cream?"

Cloud had been a bundle of nerves from _go_ , but Riku's silliness brought him around and he barked out a laugh. "When this is over you can have anything you want."

"World domination?" Riku asked wagging his eyebrows.

"Except that...idiot." Cloud snickered and a nurse entered the room smiling with three syringes.

Cloud hissed and looked away. Riku looked at the green liquid and gagged, then mumbled, "He's rebelling...he...fuck that...m not gonna..."

Cloud noticed the beads of sweat forming on Riku's forehead and whispered to the nurse. "He may need restraints."

She nodded so Cloud stepped over and told Riku he should lie down. "Eh...don't wanna..."

Cloud nodded and forced him down onto the bed while the nurse applied the restraints to his wrists and ankles. "I'm sorry Mr. Valentine but it's for your own safety and the…"

Riku growled "…and the safety of others I get it. Just get on with it!"

 

The nurse looked at Cloud and he nodded so she quickly administered the first shot. Riku hissed and then grew quiet as Cloud watched his pupils expand and contract slowly. Waiting five minutes exactly, she administered the second. Cloud watched Riku chew his lip and then look at him nervously. "M sleepy...m I sposed ta be sleepy?"

The nurse smiled at him and patted his hand. "Yes, you may feel drowsy. Sleep as long as you like and when you wake up you'll likely be very hungry."

Cloud was touched to see her being so kind to Riku. That wouldn't have been allowed if Hojo was still in charge, he thought and wondered if that would have made any difference in how Sephiroth had felt about his lab visits.

Riku nodded and mumbled, "Ssso like normal then..."

Cloud and the nurse both chuckled and Riku smiled closing his eyes. She administered the last injection and checked her watch. “I’ll be back in an hour Mr. Strife. If anything changes on his monitors, we’ll be alerted.”

“Thank you.” Cloud sat down and propped his feet up, ready to nap. Riku began to snore softly and that was all he needed to doze off. When he woke it was because the nurse had come in to check on the patient.

 

“Mr. Valentine?” She shook Riku gently and he moaned. “Mr. Valentine, I need you to wake up please. I have some questions for you.”

Riku mumbled and wiggled an arm still in restraints. She looked at Cloud with a crooked smile and he grinned. “I can try.”

Cloud leaned down and whispered, “Are you ready for some ice cream?”

The nurse covered her mouth with a hand as she stifled a laugh and Riku’s eyes opened slightly scanning the room and the other two inhabitants. “Where is it?” he croaked. Cloud grinned and the nurse couldn’t help herself and laughed out loud.

 

Blood was taken for testing and everything about Riku was noted down to the length and thickness of his hair before he was allowed to dress. The doctor came in and asked a lot of questions about how he was feeling and made more notes. When he finished, he looked at the both of them smiling. “I’ll see you back in a week. Call us immediately if there is an episode or any side effect listed here.” Giving them the list, he shook their hands and walked them out.

 

In the car Riku was smiling and Cloud grinned back at him. “What?”

“I donno what I want first, sex or food.” He giggled and Cloud smirked.

“That’s mako alright.”

 

Deciding that drive through fast food was the way to go, Riku ordered enough for three people and they went back to the apartment. Sora was there and when they stumbled through the door all over each other, he snapped. “Fuck!”

Stomping off to his bedroom Cloud winced and Riku dropped his head. “Go talk to him…I’ll eat. Then your ass is mine.”

Cloud kissed his cheek and went to knock on Sora’s door. “Can I come in?”

“Sure whatever.” Sora growled from the other side of the door.

Cloud entered and sat on his bed where he lay facing the wall. “Sora…I’m sorry you saw that.”

“Me too.” Sora hissed. “I’m movin out Dad. I love you but I can’t…I just can’t. It’s not right and when it all goes to hell I don’t wanna be around.”

“I don’t want you to move out Sora but if that’s how you feel then there’s nothing I can do to keep you here.”  Cloud said quietly.

“You could stop…with him.” Sora grumbled.

“No…I won’t do that.” Cloud said and then stood to go. “I’m sorry Sora. If there’s anything I can do...aside from that, let me know.”

“There’s nothing.” Sora said still facing the wall.

 

 

Riku ate in silence until a sad Cloud come back in and sit down by him. “Wha he fay?”

Cloud mumbled, “Don’t talk with your mouth full…”

Riku smiled with his jaws packed full of food. “Won be fayin vat rater.”

Cloud shook his head smiling. “You’re gonna eat all that and then need a nap.”

Riku smiled, closely resembling a squirrel with his cheeks full and shook his head. “I wan fu you an den nap.”

“Ever the romantic.” Cloud chuckled.

 

 

Axel and Roxas had called Kairi but she knew they were just fishing for gossip about her and Sora’s breakup so she blew them off. They speculated and concluded that Sora was in fact being an asshole.

“I think Dad and Riku could be happy together…just not forever.” Roxas said.

“Why not forever?”

“The age thing. I think Riku will eventually wanna be with someone his own age.”

Axel thought about and shook his head. “This is Riku we’re talkin about and he gives fewer fucks about that kind of stuff than most people. I think he’s in it for the haul, but that’s just my opinion.”

“You could be right. I guess the only thing we can do is wait and watch.” Roxas sighed.

“They’re hot together.” Axel said and Roxas slapped his arms. “Shut up talkin about my dad bein hot…its creepy.” He laughed.

 

 

Cloud wasn't sure about mako enhanced Riku while he watched him sleep at the labs but after his enormous meal and brief nap, he decided that enhanced Riku was a good thing, a great thing even. Sora had left so they had the apartment to themselves thankfully. Had anyone else been there they would've thought someone was ransacking the bedroom. It began as it always began but soon Riku wasn’t able to control his strong urges to squeeze and bite and hold too tightly. Cloud reveled in the strength and began to realize how much he had been holding back with Riku before, to keep from hurting him. Now the gloves were coming off as it were and he lost himself in the experience.

 

Everything was extreme- every sound, every touch and taste, even the color of Cloud’s eyes and Riku knew it had to be the treatments that he was given, but he loved it. He had never felt so close to being Cloud’s equal as he did now and his confidence seemed to be well received by his lover. After hours of sex and only a few instances where Cloud had to physically restrain him for being too rough, Riku lay with a pillow over his face. His muscles and organs seemed to buzz with electricity while his skin radiated heat and crackled lightning each time he was touched.

Cloud watched him as he lay perfectly still, too still for Riku. Knowing what he was feeling from the mako, he tried not to disturb the bed or the sheets that were next to his skin but not covering him. Riku reached up to drag the pillow off his face and whispered, “How do you ever rest? My body is so hyper-sensitive right now…I think I can hear fucking…sorry- I can hear dust settling.”

Cloud didn’t whisper but he spoke softly. “It takes some adjusting and it won’t always be this extreme. The first two days are harder.”

Riku rolled to face him and reached out to gently thread his fingers through blonde spikes. “Amazing…”

Cloud smiled and then yawned. As he closed his mouth, he laughed because Riku was staring at him with huge eyes. “What?”

“You’re not goin to sleep are you?” Riku looked almost disappointed.

Cloud laughed and crawled on top of him smirking. “You had your three little mako shots and all of a sudden you’re superman. I was submerged in that shit for months…so no…we can stay up as long as you like.”

Riku was grinning as his hands began to explore again, feeling every dip and curve as well as every scar and follicle. “Will it always be like this…with us I mean?”

“I will always love you, if that’s what you mean.” Cloud said allowing Riku to do whatever he wanted as he sat looking down at his expression of wonder.

“But if something bad happens…if I get lost and he takes my mind…you have to kill me.” Riku’s hands felt like feather’s brushing gently over his skin.

“That’s not going to happen.” Cloud whispered not wanting to entertain the thought.

“How do you know?”

“Because I won’t let him have you Riku…I’ll find a way to stop him.”

 


	10. BACK TO GOOD

Cloud took Riku back for his follow up at ShinRa labs and sat with him while he had his vitals checked and details of the past month were given. There had been no further instance of Sephiroth-like behavior during the previous week, however they still hadn’t figured out where Riku had spent the other two days that he was AWOL.

He fidgeted as he waited for the inevitable mako shots and Cloud watched him for signs of panic. Riku twisted his hair and chewed his lip before suddenly hopping off the gurney and sweeping Cloud up into a passionate kiss. “I’m nervous…distract me.”

Cloud gave him adequate distraction until a nurse entered. Clearing her throat. “Sorry.” Riku said smiling as he released Cloud.

Taking his seat out of the way, Cloud watched Riku settle himself back and stretch out his arm for the nurse who was smiling sweetly. As she went about her work he turned his attention back to Cloud and leered at him, licking the remnants of their kisses from his lips. The blonde blushed and turned his head away until the nurse called his attention. “Mr. Strife…if you would please assist just in case.”

Cloud took his place and held Riku’s hand. He looked up and smiled but then as the needle pricked his arm his eyes flashed with rage and his face contorted into a mask of hatred. Cloud grabbed his arms and pinned him down as Riku repeated over and over, “Not yet…no …not yet.”

“We have to.” Cloud said quietly as the nurse timed the first two injections and Riku began to drowse.

“Cloud…I can’t see you…” Riku mumbled.

“You have your eyes closed baby.” Cloud chuckled as the nurse gave the last injection.

Riku’s eyes opened but only in slits and he smiled drunkenly. “There you are.”

Shaking his head, he sat down and lay his head on the sheet to listen to his lover’s rhythmic breathing and the beep of the monitors.

 

 

An hour later the nurse was back to wake him. Cloud was awake already and watched as she shook Riku gently. He came around much faster this time and Cloud was hopeful that this would be the last set of injections. “Where is Cloud?” Riku asked the nurse as she helped him into a sitting position.

“He’s right behind me…right there.” She moved to the side so Riku could see him and he smiled. “Hey baby…remember when I had my first surgery and stayed with you because you made it quiet?”

“Yes I remember.” Cloud smiled.

“It’s…” Riku gasped and then shook his head. “Fuck.”

“Tell me what you’re feeling. Are you in pain?” The nurse asked immediately checking the readings on the monitors.

“No…I was dreaming about when I had surgery before…could we please whisper right now?” Riku grumbled quietly.

“Yes, Riku. I apologize. That’s a normal reaction and it will fade.” The nurse whispered.

“Ok…Imma be sick.” Riku hissed as Cloud grabbed a pan and held it for him. The nurse allowed Cloud to help as she made notes and adjustments before sticking a needle into his hip. Cleaning him up, she got him a fresh sheet and a warm blanket.

“Mr. Strife, he is exhibiting signs of mako poisoning as I’m sure you’re aware. This is a good sign however. It means that if our calculations are correct he shouldn’t require any more injections and his recovery will be complete. We do need to monitor him more closely for the next 24 hours, so we would like to keep him here.”

“That sounds good to me…but I’d like to stay with him.” Cloud said watching Riku stare blankly at the wall while beads of sweat formed on his forehead.

“Of course. We’ll have a bed brought in for you shortly. You may take meals here too if you wish, however he needs to stay away from solid food right now.” The nurse said as she made her way toward the door. “We really appreciate what you’re doing here…with him. We appreciate what you are protecting us from. Thank you.”

Cloud nodded and sighed then turned back to Riku who was still staring and sweating. Mentally preparing for a long night, Cloud dampened a cloth and began to bathe the sweat from Riku’s face as he whined softly, eyes fixed and dilated. He put drops into his eyes as he remembered the misery of mako poisoning.

The nurse came back with a bed for Cloud and paperwork. “If you need us for anything, buzz or call out.”

 

 

The afternoon and night were uneventful and the next morning when the nurse returned for vitals, Riku’s eyes were tracking her movements. He was recovering already.

“Good morning Riku.” She smiled.

“Mmmm” He hummed and blinked slowly.

“What progress! That’s wonderful. The doctor will be in to see you shortly. Would you like to go home today?”

Riku nodded and his eyes rolled back. He was asleep again. Smiling and shaking her head, the nurse stepped out and told Cloud that Riku seemed to be recovering very quickly from the mako and he should be able to go home in the afternoon, pending the doctor’s approval.

“Great. He’ll be more comfortable at home.” Cloud smiled and peeked inside to see him asleep.

“I believe that’s true of most people.” She left with that and he returned to Riku’s side.

 

The doctor breezed in and checked everything but Riku’s shoe size. “I think this is it. I don’t see any reason for him to come back unless there is a problem. You’re aware of the recovery process and you have the list of side effects and the numbers to call in case you need us to pick him up.” The doctor informed. “But you’re Cloud Strife so…I’m confident that if there is incident you can bring him in yourself.”

Cloud nodded and mentally mocked the doctor. Just because I can doesn’t mean I want to. Do people ever wonder if I get tired of popping my cape every time some nut-job decides to try and blow up the world? Probably not.

“When he is able to roll over on his own, you may take him.” The doctor said and then left. Roll over, Cloud thought. That’s the most ridiculous thing…His thoughts were interrupted by Riku moaning. Turning around, he yelped. Riku was standing by the bed holding his head.

Cloud rushed to his side and hit the buzzer for the nurse because he knew better than to yell. She popped her head and seeing her patient standing, she smiled and brought a wheelchair. “Goodbye Riku.” She whispered and Cloud wheeled him out.

 

 

Halfway home he was singing quietly as his head lolled on the seat. Stopping the song he said, “Cloud…”

“Yes?” the blonde smirked as he drove.

“Mmm hungry.”

“Of course you are.” Cloud wheeled into Riku’s favorite fast food place and ordered for him.

“Cloud…”

“Yes?”

“I want you.”

“I want you too but you need to eat.”

“Cloud…”

“Yes?”

“He’s gone.”

Cloud’s head snapped around to see Riku smiling with his eyes closed. “That’s great Riku.”

“Cloud?”

“Yes?”

Riku opened his eyes only to squint. “Do you still love me?”

“More than ever.” Cloud said without hesitation.

 

 

 

Over the next few weeks Riku recovered completely and wrecked Cloud at every available opportunity. One afternoon while Riku was napping, Cloud got a surprise visit from Vincent.

“How’ve you been?” Cloud asked quietly.

“I’ve been worried about Riku. He never calls and neither have you. I heard about his treatments from someone at ShinRa weeks ago but I was so pissed I was afraid to come over. Goddammit, he’s your boyfriend, but he’s still my kid.” Vincent hissed as quietly as he could and still sound angry.

“I’m sorry…I didn’t know he wasn’t calling.” Cloud said. “Want a drink?”

“Hell yes.” Vincent snapped. “And then I want to hear how he’s doing.”

Cloud fixed them both a drink and returned to sit across from Vincent. “He’s doing great now Vince. He recovered from the treatments like anyone else who has mako poisoning. It wasn’t pretty but we got through it.”

“You could have called during his recovery.” Vincent growled.

“I didn’t want to worry you…and I didn’t know how you would react to what we were trying to accomplish.” Cloud said honestly. He had seen Vincent pissed and this wasn’t serious.

“I wanted him to get better as much as you did…regardless of what was wrong with him.” Vincent sighed.

“But how would you have reacted to hearing Sephiroth tell you that he knew you were his father? How would you have been able to turn a deaf ear to your dead son’s voice? It wasn’t easy for me so I can only imagine what it would have been like for you.” Cloud said sympathetically.

“I guess I understand.” Vincent said begrudgingly. “Yuffie on the other hand…”

“I get it and like I said- I didn’t know he wasn’t talking to you guys. He’s not here every minute of the day.” Cloud said and the moment he said it, he began to wonder what Riku had been doing with his time. He thought of the others coming over saying ‘Where’s Riku?’ “Let me go wake him…I know he’d like to see you.”

Vincent nodded and Cloud went to the bedroom and closed the door behind him. Riku was sleeping sounding with his eyes half open as he had begun doing after the mako recovery. Sitting on the bedside he whispered his name and watched long silver lashes flutter, lids pull apart like they were weighted and a smile spread across the peaceful expression. Cloud sighed and smiled down, wiping a stray strand of silver away from his cheek. “Vincent’s here…he’s been worried about you.”

Riku’s eyes went wide at that and he began to sit up on the bed. Cloud stood to allow him room to dress but instead Riku pulled him down and kissed him greedily, rolling him over under him. Cloud grunted and broke the kiss to hiss, “Don’t do this right now, he’s already pissed.”

“Why is he pissed?” Riku asked a little grumpily, but crawling off of his lover.

“Because he found out about the treatments from someone at ShinRa…he had no idea. I didn’t know that you hadn’t been talking to him.” Cloud said guiltily.

“I guess I should have called him and Mom…but honestly Cloud…they didn’t make an effort either yanno?” Riku cocked a brow as he stuffed himself into his jeans, wincing at the discomfort. “Help me with this later?”

Cloud chuckled, “You’re fuckin impossible. All you think about is eating and fucking.”

“You know…I think I’ll use that when I talk to Dad.” Riku grinned looking around for a shirt and then throwing his hands up as he strolled into the den. “Hey Dad…sorry I haven’t called or been by.”

Vincent looked at him and his face paled a bit. Cloud emerged from the bedroom and saw his old friend’s expression and became worried.

“It’s alright, son…I was just worried…about…I’m sorry but Cloud? What the actual fuck? Are you not seeing this? Does this not fucking alarm you at all?” Vincent turned to Cloud and snapped.

“See what?” Riku asked getting worried and touching his own face.

“The eyes…Riku…its ok baby.” Cloud comforted and turned back to Vincent. “He had mako shots…you said you knew.”

Vincent stared. “I did know…I just didn’t expect that after a few shots. I’m sorry son…I was just shocked. I wouldn’t have been if you had been visiting with your mom and me like a dutiful son should.”

Riku snickered as he hugged Vincent. “There now…you sound more like yourself. How is Mom?”

“Pissed.” Vincent said frankly, patting Riku’s bare back and stroking his hair that was growing out nicely.

 

Riku made a face and picked out his cell, holding a finger up to both Cloud and Vincent as he called Yuffie. Hitting the speaker button they heard her answer and Riku said, “Hi Mom…I’m sor…”

He was cut off immediately by Yuffie ranting in her native tongue, unfortunately all of which he understood. She began to wind down and he spoke up. “I miss you Mom…is it cool if I come by tomorrow?”

“It is always cool if you come by! This is still your home Riku! How could you keep something like this from us?!” Yuffie wasn’t exactly yelling but neither was she using her indoor voice.

“I just wanted to make sure it worked first and there was no point in getting you and Dad all worked up and having to go through it too. Cloud took good care of me and I’m all better now.” Riku explained.

Yuffie huffed. “I’ll decide if you’re better or not…and I’ll decide if he has been taking good care of you or not when I see you …tomorrow…no excuses young man.”

“Yes, ma’am…and no ma’am. I love you Mom.” Riku said as he propped on the back of the sofa while Cloud and Vincent watched him smiling.

 

 

After the phone call, Vincent sat and stared at Riku until he started to fidget. “Say it…just say it. I can feel you thinking it Dad.”

“You look more like Sephiroth every time I see you.” Vincent said flatly. “There…I said it…now I need a drink. Cloud! Get me a drink.”

“You know since we’re discussing the bog silver elephant in the room, I was thinking…since he was my donor and your kid…should I be calling you Grandpa?”

“No!” Vincent snapped and Cloud laughed.

Riku grinned and they all relaxed and chatted about the upcoming school semester. Riku gazed at the both of them and figured this was as good a time as any to drop this idea he had been mulling over since his mako shots. “So I been thinking…”

They looked at him, listening raptly as he continued, “I don’t want any yelling, it’s just something that has appealed to me for a long time…and now that I’m healthy, well…it’s actually an option.”

“What’s an option?” Cloud asked because he had a pretty good idea where Riku was going but he hoped he wasn’t right.

“The military…” Riku said looking up at his lover and his father through silver bangs, mako eyes glowing. It was almost too much for Vincent. Cloud had time to get used to it having been with Riku every day but Vincent was overwhelmed. Cloud wasn’t surprised when Chaos rumbled and Riku bit his lip and looked away.

“Don’t be upset…please. I just feel like, knowing the things I know…it would be a waste not to put it all to good use.”

“Knowing what things?” Cloud and Vincent asked.

“The things that Sephiroth knew. I lost his voice, but I didn’t lose his memories…some are disturbing but all the strategic battle plans, all the programs he wanted to start and stop inside ShinRa…I just feel like I should fulfill some of these dreams he had. Dreams to better the planet for everyone.” Riku said quietly.

Cloud gaped silently. “Why haven’t you said..?”

“I didn’t want to upset you or have you take me back for more shots…but as long as I’m not trying to take over the world…then I don’t see a problem.” Riku began. “I mean he wanted to do things that would benefit everyone in Midgar, not just people above plate. He wanted better schools and an actual police force for the slums too.”

Vincent was shocked. “You should write proposals for these things. Joining the military won’t do anything but get you killed.”

“I have the mind of a great General at my disposal Dad. I would move up and be able to implement these things a lot faster than if I were just joe college writing a proposal.”

“You’re a lot older than most recruits baby.” Cloud said and Vincent snarled at the term of endearment.

“He’s not a baby.” Vincent snapped.

Cloud smiled and licked Riku’s face, making him giggle. “I’ve marked him, so now he’s mine.”

Vincent growled.

“I know I’m older by a few years, but I have other advantages that would push me along. I bet Rufus would let me test in and be placed if I asked him.” Riku said thoughtfully.

“Uuuugh are we really discussing this?” cloud moaned and Riku made a pouty face.

Vincent shook his head. “Son you don’t know how ShinRa works. They would turn you into a guinea pig, just like they did Sephiroth.”

“If they wanted Sephiroth’s expertise then they will take me on my own terms, right Cloud?”

“Right Cloud?” Vincent mocked. “You seem to forget what they did to me… _and_ Cloud for that matter.”

Riku sighed. “But isn’t ShinRa different now since Rufus nearly died and killed everyone on earth by letting his psycho scientists run the company into the ground?”

“Well _that_ didn’t sound like Sephiroth at all.” Vincent snorted and Cloud looked at Riku warily.

“What all do you have in there that you’re not telling us?”

 

Riku was quiet and Cloud wasn’t altogether sure that he wasn’t once again listening to the long dead voice of his father. “I have lots of his memories…not like you would think though. I know the things that happened to him when he was kept in the labs, but I’m not bombarded by images. I know what he wanted to do before he got sick…the things in my head are like data…its’ not like having Jenova whispering into my gray matter.”

When he spoke the name, Cloud and Vincent both turned their faces away. Riku looked sad and then continued. “He wanted to do good. He wanted to do great things for regular people. I want to see those visions through…and I don’t see why that’s a problem.”

Cloud looked up at him to see silver brows knitted and green mako eyes flashing on the verge of anger. Deciding now was not the time to find out how much of Sephiroth’s temper he had retained, Cloud tried to be diplomatic. “Look…why don’t we talk to Rufus…there has to be an option for you that doesn’t involve the military.”

“Fine. I mean…I don’t necessarily _want_ to join the military…but as his son…it’s a sure fire way in the door.” Riku admitted and Vincent sighed with relief.

“So are you guys at least willing to give it some thought?”

“As long as you start college on schedule, I will talk to Rufus myself if I have to and see what kind of executive spot he will offer you. There will be no need for the military for you.” Vincent offered.

“I think that’s a great idea.” Cloud agreed. “But it would be better coming from Vincent. Rufus and I don’t always see eye to eye and they would look at it differently if I proposed it.”

“Ok I get that and I appreciate it but what if I went to talk to him on my own? Wouldn’t that show more maturity and willingness to commit on my part?” Riku asked them.

They looked at one another and nodded. “But don’t sign anything…nothing.” Cloud added.

“And don’t volunteer to be a part of any test group…even if its taste-testing pie for the cafeteria.” Vincent said making Cloud laugh and nod. Riku relaxed and sat with the two men as he thought about his future.

 

 

The next day he went to visit Yuffie and got his ass chewed face to face before she cried about his eyes and cooked his favorite dinner. He played video games with Ven and Vani just like old times, except his reflexes were boss now and he kicked their asses. He told Yuffie that he planned to go talk with Rufus about a position at ShinRa and before she could go off on another rant, he explained the types of programs he was interested in implementing. She was impressed and touched. She hadn’t known that side of Sephiroth and decided that night that she should say a prayer for the soul of the man that she had hated for so long.

 

 

Riku started school on time and was insanely popular with the girls, much to his amusement. When Cloud came by one day to pick him up for a lunch off campus, his case wasn’t helped at all. A couple of girls showed up at the same restaurant and insisted on being introduced.

“Hi Riku…mind if we join you? I had some questions about our English paper…this is ridiculous.” The girl speaking was Yuna and she was just fishing. Riku knew this and smiled politely and offered Yuna and her quiet friend Selfie a seat with them.

“Yuna, Selfie, this is Cloud. Cloud, these ladies share my English class.” Riku said politely. Cloud was nice to the girls who were clueless as to who he actually was, and asked him where he went to school or if he had already graduated.

“I was in the military and if there’s a graduation from there, then I guess that’s what I did.” Cloud said and Riku snorted, making him giggle. The girls seemed oblivious so they carried on with their seemingly innocent interrogation until Riku checked his watch and said, “Sorry ladies, I need to get back. Enjoy the rest of your lunch, it’s on us.”

The girls giggled and thanked them but the giggling stopped when they saw them walking out of the restaurant, Riku’s hand tucked comfortably into Cloud’s back pocket.

 

 

The next time Cloud came by the campus, he had lunch in the cafeteria with Riku, Roxas, Ventus, Vanitas, and Axel. He was sad that Sora declined his offer to join, but he hoped for the best and carried on. Sora would come around eventually.

In between school work and sex and food, Riku found time to write a couple of proposals to present to Rufus, and made an appointment to talk with him. He was nervous when the day arrived, but there were things in the back of his mind that made him feel like he had the upper hand. He wasn’t sure why, but he had all the confidence of a man who had already cleared this hurdle and more. Must be him, he thought.

 

 

Sora had been sitting alone in the library when he was abducted by his brother and his stupid redheaded boyfriend. They literally abducted him. Roxas threw a pillow slip over his head and Axel picked him up and carried him to the car. They drove him to Cloud’s where, once inside, they sat him on a chair and used two of Cloud’s belts to hold him there.

Cloud watched the entire fiasco and when they were done and Sora’s chair was dragged in front of him, he said, “I want you to know I had nothing to do with this.”

“I’m sure you didn’t. But I know what it’s about.” Sora grumbled. “I still think it’s gross that you’re with Riku but you and him are welcome to be gross to each other. Being kidnapped made me realize how much I miss my crazy ass family. I love you Dad.”

Cheers went up from across the room and Axel and Roxas started dancing a samba. Cloud watched them silently as Sora laughed hysterically. “Untie him Roxas…Roxas…ROXAS!”

The dancing ceased and Sora was freed after which the three left immediately so they could tell everyone and welcome Sora back into the fold. Riku had to be first and Sora balked at having to face him after being such an ass. Axel shoved him toward Riku who was sitting under a tree on the quad eating an apple while he studied for his next class.

“Hey Riku…you got a minute?” Riku looked up, surprised and dropped his apple. Sora smiled as it rolled a few feet away.

“Sure Sora…wanna sit?” Riku said quietly wondering if this was going to be a conversation or a confrontation.

Sora sat and sighed. “Something happened today that got me to thinking…and I guess I can be cool with you and Dad, you know…”

Riku nodded. “Thank you.” He left it at that because he was sure there was more to come. Sora really had been an asshole.

“I was an ass…but it was because I was hurt. I really don’t think it’s gross with you two…I was just jealous. I was more invested than you were is all…in _us_ I mean.” Sora said picking at blades of grass.

“But you dumped me for that chick…” Riku said squinting his eyes and turning up the sensitivity on his bullshit meter.

“Yeah I did and when I realized it was a stupid mistake, it was too late. Look that’s not what I came here to say, ok. I’ve had time to sort it out and I’ll find someone else. I just wanted to tell you that I’m sorry and I miss you…all of you I mean. Everyone.” Sora said trying to specify but also getting it out there that he missed Riku. He had to know how serious he was about Cloud and there was only one way to find that out. Sora remembered how it had been with Riku…it was intense, but he had been sick most of the time. He was well now and there was no illness and surgery to complicate things.

“Have yo talked to Cloud?” Riku asked. Clearly more worried about his boyfriend’s feelings on the matter than his own.

“Yeah…I talked to him.” Sora smiled a tiny bit as he thought of the samba.

“Well…I’m glad you’re coming around, Sor. I’ve missed you too. We all have, I mean.” Riku said and smiled. He really wanted to hug Sora but he didn’t want to send the wrong message, so he just sat and smiled.

“So we’re good?” Sora looked into his eyes with a lonely stare.

“Yeah…we’re good. Come over tonight?” Riku said and the as the words slid from his lips he remembered how many times before he had said those words to Sora.

Sora winced at the invitation and then smiled. “Sure…to Dad’s right?”

“Yeah. We’ll order take out and be lazy.” Riku smiled almost apologetically. Sora nodded and stood prompting Riku to stand as well.

“So I’ll see ya…don’t forget…or chicken out.”

Sora laughed. “I won’t chicken out. Hey maybe Ven and Vani will come too?”

“Sure yeah, the more the merrier right?” Riku snorted and Sora smiled again and nodded but he looked like he wanted to crumble. Riku couldn’t help himself, he stepped over and hugged Sora.

Sora hugged him back tightly but then stepped back. “I apologized for being an ass…that doesn’t change how I feel about you…felt about you…so don’t ok. Just don’t do things like that and this will work a whole lot better.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry. No hugging.” Riku mumbled and put his hands behind his back.

“Ok. I’m gonna go. Thanks Riku.”

“No problem.”

 

 

Later that evening everyone had gathered at Cloud’s for dinner. Sora was last to show, but at least he showed. After the initial weirdness of having him back they settled into their old routine of dinner and a movie. Snuggling in with Roxas and Axel, Sora seemed to feel at home. Ventus and Aqua sat with Vanitas since his new girlfriend had decided to not come at the last minute. She got cold feet seeing as she was his first year psychology professor.

The boys noted only one difference in this movie night and movie night one year prior. Instead of Riku curling up to Cloud, Cloud sat curled on Riku’s lap. That could have meant nothing, but if any of them had known how Cloud was once with Sephiroth, it would have made all the difference in the world.

Sora fell asleep there and when everyone else had gone to their room or to their home, Riku covered Sora with a blanket and tucked it around him gently. He smiled down at the sleeping brunette and then looked up at Cloud beaming. Cloud smiled and nodded, then reached for his hand and they went off to bed together.

 

 

 

The day of the meeting with Rufus ShinRa was finally here and all Riku’s anxiety was gone. When he went into the office, he felt comfortable, like he had done this a million times before. Taking his seat, he waited for Rufus to look over his proposals. He lifted his brows a few times and then lay the neatly put together reports on his desk. “If I gave you some current figures, could you show me how this will work for the company as well as the people?”

“I will do my best. I don’t see how it would differ a lot from what I ran already, but then I don’t work in your finance department either.” Riku blurted making Rufus smile.

“If I like it, there is an executive aide position in it for you until you graduate…after which time, if I am pleased with your progress, you will be offered a permanent position here at the company. I do however have a task for you that may seem a little out of left field. It has nothing to do with your proposals, but I would like to hear your views on the matter none the less.” Rufus slid a folder across the desk.

“I’ll have the numbers for you tomorrow, you may pick them up at my convenience…but this…I want you to look this over and give me a report, say…in a week.” Rufus said and Riku knew immediately that this was a test of obedience as well as expediency. Two reports in a week plus what he had to do for school was ridiculous, but Riku wasn’t about to let Rufus know he would be swamped.

“Yes sir, in a week. Thank you for the opportunity.” Riku said as he stood. “When can I get those numbers?”

“I’ll just email them to Cloud.” Rufus said and then held up a finger. “Wait little one…I need some contact information from you before you leave. What yo have there is sensitive and if you are going to be joining my merry band of thieves, then I need to be able to get a hold of you…whenever I want.”

Riku chuckled and took his seat again to scribble down everything from his cell number to his class schedule. He didn’t see Rufus shiver at his laugh, nor did he see the grimace when he watched the familiar handwriting slide across the page of stationery.

 


End file.
